The Tourette's, the paranoiac and the apathetic
by BillySage
Summary: Thomas, de retour à South Park, retrouve Craig et fait la connaissance de Tweek, dont il tombe amoureux. Le problème c'est que Tweek est amoureux de Craig, qui semble lui même sous le charme de Thomas. Creek, Cromas et Twemas. Triangle amoureux.
1. Chapter 1  Tweek

**The Tourette's, the paranoiac and the apathetic**

Cette histoire est une fiction longue à point de vue multiple. Chaque chapitre sera narré par un des trois personnage principaux, et chaque changement de point de vue sera indiqué. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Read and Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 - Tweek<span>

.

Mince, encore loupé. Le bouton a glissé de mes doigts et je dois recommencer. Courage Tweek, plus qu'un et je serai prêt. Je mets toujours énormément de temps à m'habiller parce que mes mains tremblent trop pour pouvoir boutonner mes habits mais je préfère quand même les chemises aux t-shirts. Je déteste tout ce qui s'enfile par le col. Imaginez : je pourrais rester bloqué et m'étouffer! Mon dieu!

_**Tweek**.

_**Ah**!

Mon crie, aiguë et perçant, est accompagné d'un sursaut. Durant un quart de seconde, je vois ma propre mort arriver, mais je me calme lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit que de Craig.

_**Tu es prêt**? Demande-t-il

_**Pr-presque, il faut que je -ngh- attache le dernier bouton**.

Le regard du brun descend lentement le long de la boutonnière et s'arrête le seul qui n'est pas encore à sa place. C'est celui situé juste au niveau du nombril, celui avec lequel j'ai toujours eu le plus de mal. Craig soupire et le ferme lui-même. Je rougis.

_**On y va**?

_**Ngh, oui**.

Je ramasse ma sacoche et nous sortons. Nous marchons, lui à pas lents et réguliers, moi je tressaute, aussi nerveux qu'à mon habitude.

_**Tu-tu voulais faire quoi déjà**? Je demande lorsque nous approchons du centre ville.

_**Aller dans un magasin**.

Typiquement le genre de réponses que donne Craig. Évidentes, bêtes, mais dites avec une voix si froide et ferme qu'immanquablement, c'est son interlocuteur qui se sent bête, moi toujours plus que les autres. Ça l'amuse, je crois.

_**Nan mais p-pourquoi tu as besoin de moi**?

_**Je dois acheter un cadeau à ma sœur, pour son anniversaire**.

_**Ah! Tu aurais mieux fait de demander à une fille alors. Wendy ou Bebe**.

_**Tu sais bien que j'aime pas les filles**. Rétorque-t-il.

Vrai. Craig est gay et il déteste toute personne de sexe féminin (en dehors de sa mère et de sa petite sœur Ruby). Il dit qu'elles sont bavardes, vaines et hypocrites. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais ce qui est sûr c'est que moi aussi je n'aime pas trainer avec des filles. Je veux dire, elles me terrifient, elles sont incompréhensibles!

L'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si je ne devrais pas être vexé par la réflexion de mon ami. Ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre que j'étais un petit peu trop féminin? Il voulait que je l'aide à choisir un cadeau pour sa sœur, quand même. Il devait se moquer de moi... ou pas. Il était sérieux? Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je le conseille? Mon dieu c'est beaucoup trop de pression!

Craig passe une main dans mes cheveux et dit :

_**T'inquiète, si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir.**

Parfois, je me demande s'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées. Il devine toujours ce qu'il y a dans ma tête sans que j'ai à dire quoi que ce soit ; mais bon, c'est peut être parce mon naturel nerveux affiche tout ce que je pense sur les traits de mon visage.

_**On est arrivé**.

Je lève les yeux et vois la grande enseigne rouge. _H&M_, indique-t-elle.

_**Craig non! Tu sais que je – ngh – déteste les grands magasins comme celui-là**! Je plaide.

_**Tweek, il est dix heures du matin**, réplique-t-il en brandissant sa montre sous mon nez, **à cette heure-là y'a personne. J'ai fait l'effort de me lever pour qu'on puisse venir dès l'ouverture alors toi tu fais l'effort d'entrer là-dedans**.

_**Ah**!

Il ignore mon petit cri de surprise habituel et nous entrons. Je sais ce que les gens pensent : ils doivent se dire que Craig ne m'apprécie pas vraiment et qu'il se sert de moi, ou alors, que c'est moi qui le colle, mais ils se trompent. Aussi étrange, froid, monotone et apathique qu'il soit, je sais que Craig m'aime bien, sinon, il m'aurait éjecté de sa vie depuis longtemps. Craig n'est pas le genre de garçon qui s'embarrasse des conventions, des politesses, de la diplomatie, il se moque que quelque chose ''ne se fasse pas'' et n'hésite jamais à dire ce qu'il pense. Il est un des seuls à tenir tête à Eric Cartman, il n'a peur de rien ni de personne et je l'admire pour cela.

_**Tu vois, y'a pas un chat**. Lâche-t-il nonchalamment. Il est vrai qu'à une heure aussi matinale, il y a plus de vendeurs que de clients. Nous nous rendons directement au rayon pour adolescente et jetons vaguement un œil à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à la petite.

_**Tiens, ça**! Dis-je en pointant du doigt un mannequin en hauteur (en priant de toutes mes forces pour que la femme de plastique ne deviennent pas une furie animée, vexée par mon impolitesse!)

_**Ton doigt tremble tellement que je ne sais pas si tu me montres la jupe ou le t-shirt**.

_**La j- la – ngh – jupe**! **Gah**!

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, je me sens particulièrement nerveux et angoissé. Mauvais karma sans doute. Craig a du le remarquer car il prend ma main et la serre fort, ça me calme. Craig est mon modèle, mon repère et mon meilleur ami. C'est également la personne dont je suis amoureux depuis plusieurs mois, mais ça, il n'est pas au courant. Un jour je le lui dirai, mais je n'en ai pas encore le courage.

Il s'avance vers l'article que je lui ai montré et s'étire pour saisir l'étiquette.

_**Dix neuf euros quatre vingt dix neuf. 'Tain ça fait cher.**

_**Mais je suis sûr que Ruby – ngh – l'adorerait**.

Je lui prends des mains pour qu'il la voit mieux. C'est une jupe en jean rouge avec des étoiles, des taches et des bavures blanches. C'est tout à fait le style de sa petite sœur.

_**C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal**. Concède-t-il.

_**Je donne la moitié si tu -ngh- veux**.

_**C'est ma sœur Tweek**.

_**C'est un peu la mienne aussi.**

Il sourit. Comme je suis fils unique, j'ai toujours considéré les enfants Tucker comme ma deuxième famille. Craig et moi sommes amis depuis toujours, je venais souvent chez lui quand il gardait sa sœur alors avec les années elle est un petit peu devenue la mienne.

_**Allez d'accord. On fait moitié-moitié**.

Je souris à mon tour. Nous traversons la boutique en direction des caisses quand une voix attire notre attention.

_**Bite**!

Je sursaute tandis qu'un imperceptible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Craig.

_**Sale con! Merde**!

Le sourire s'agrandit. Craig s'immobilise, il semble attendre quelque chose.

_**Enculé**!

Craig se retourne enfin vers la source de cette voix. C'est un garçon de notre age, blond. Il examine un pantalon noir qu'il tient entre les mains. Il a l'air tout à fait ordinaire sauf qu'un juron sort de sa bouche toutes les deux secondes.

_**Enfoiré de merde**! Continue-t-il.

Effrayant. Je suis sur le point de demander à Craig que nous partions vite mais je m'aperçois qu'il n'est plus là. Il marche en direction de ce blond qui crie des grossièretés.

_**Thomas**! S'exclame mon brun, **tu es revenu à South Park**?

_**Craig! Oui je – Salope! - suis rentré la semaine dernière**.

_**C'est super, tu es inscrit au lycée**?

_**Oui. Merde**!

Inutile de préciser qu'il est extrêmement rare que de nouveaux élèves arrivent au lycée de notre petite ville en dernière année. Je m'approche d'eux, encore plus méfiant que d'habitude, tout en écoutant leur conversation.

_**J'étais parti vivre en Caroline du Sud avec mon père mais je ne m'entendais pas avec sa nouvelle femme alors – bordel – je suis retourné vivre ici chez ma mère**.

_**Cool. T'es venu t'acheter des fringues**?

_**Ouais. Je préfère venir à l'ouverture, tu sais, y'a pas trop de monde. Enfoiré de merde**!

_**Nous aussi, à cause de lui, là**. Répond le brun en me désignant d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

Instinctivement, je me retranche derrière Craig, mais c'est trop tard, celui qu'il appelle Thomas m'a vu. Il penche la tête et me sourit.

_**Salut**, dit-il, **on se connait non**?

_**Je, je, je, je crois**. Je bégaye.

_**Tweek est aussi de South Park**, explique Craig, **ses parents tiennent le Harbuck. On est venu acheter un cadeau pour ma sœur, on va payer et ensuite on va y boire un café, tu veux venir avec nous**?

_**Avec plaisir. Enculé**!

_**Ah**! Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Thomas se tourne vers moi et rit. C'est un rire attendrit, légèrement compatissant. Ça me vexe, et m'intrigue à la fois.

Nous nous rendons à la caisse. Les deux autres continuent de discuter. Craig ne semble pas perturbé par le fait que Thomas crie des gros mots en plein milieu de ses phrases. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est malade, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. J'ai beau le savoir, ça me fait aussi peur qu'il y a dix ans. Il me semble que ce Thomas et Craig ont été très amis à cette époque, moi je trainais plutôt avec la bande à Stan, je ne l'ai pas tellement fréquenté du coup. Donc, je ne le connais pas, ce qui est déjà une source de stress, mais en plus avec cette espèce de... tic, il m'effraie carrément. Le pire c'est que Craig semble ravi de le voir là et je ressens une pointe de jalousie percer dans mon cœur.

_**Mais – Pute! - dîtes moi, vous sortez ensemble vous deux**? Demande soudainement Thomas.

_**Non, pourquoi**? Répond simplement Craig.

_**Vous vous tenez la main depuis tout à l'heure**. Fait remarquer le blond.

_**Oh, c'est parce que Tweek est du genre nerveux**

Thomas fronce les sourcils. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il est coupé par la sonnette de la porte. Nous venons d'entrer chez Harbuck. En tant que futur propriétaire, je fais signe à mes parents et m'installe directement derrière le comptoir pour faire nos boissons. Je commence à préparer quand je réalise que je ne sait même pas ce que veut Thomas. Craig, je le connais par cœur, je sais qu'il a envie d'un chocolat au cacao amer avec de la mousse de lait sur le dessus. Je me tourne vers mes deux amis:

_**T-t- gah! - Thomas, tu veux quoi**?

_**Un mocha au lait s'il te plait. Avec un sucre**.

Je l'aurais parié. J'avais deviné dès la première secondes qu'il était du genre café au lait. Je fais nos trois boissons et file m'asseoir avec eux, en prenant garde de ne pas renverser le plateau comme cela m'arrive si souvent. Ce Thomas me rend vraiment nerveux.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2  Thomas

Bonjours. Une suite pour fêter ce jour férié et ma soirée d'hier qui s'est déroulée à merveille.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre. Je précise qu'il y aura en moyenne une suite par semaine chaque fois d'environ trois pages word.

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 - Thomas<span>**

...

Tweek nous apporte nos boissons et une délicieuse odeur de café et de chocolat se repend autour de nous. J'adore les _coffee shops_ mais à cause de mon syndrome, j'évite d'y aller.

_**Merci Tweek**. Souffle Craig.

_**Ah**! S'exclame Tweek.

_**Bite! - Euh... je veux dire, merci**. Je bredouille.

_**Ah**! Crie-t-il à nouveau, plus fort. Je ne peux retenir un sourire que je cache derrière son gobelet. Tweek tremble compulsivement et il débute et termine toutes ses phrases par un petit ''ah'' à la fois timide et nerveux. En fait, on se ressemble assez lui et moi.

_**Mais dis moi Tweek – Enfoiré! – tu es malade toi aussi**? J'ose demander

_**Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire**?

_**Lui fais pas peur Thomas**. Intervient doucement Craig.

_**Ne te vexe pas, je me demande juste si tu es... comme moi quoi**.

_**Comme toi**?

_**Oui – pute! - tu n'arrêtes pas de crier tout le temps, tes petits ''ah'' en fin de phrase. Alors je me demandais si toi aussi tu n'avais pas le syndrome de Tourette**.

_**C'est le nom de ta maladie? Ça veut dire qu'en plus d'être un angoissé chronique paranoïaque, dyslexique, hyperactif et micro dormeur, j'ai aussi le syndrome de Tourette? Oh Seigneur**!

Il attrapa deux mèches de cheveux près de son cou et tire dessus si fort qu'une partie s'arrache. Il ne semble même pas remarquer la douleur, il psalmodie le nom de Dieu et tremble encore plus fort.

Je termine mon café sans en avoir envie. Ce spectacle me choque presque ; que lui arrive-t-il? Je crois que je ne lui ai pas fait une très bonne première impression, entre mon syndrome et ma question franchement indiscrète. Craig est assis à côté de moi, il joue avec la poudre de chocolat restée au fond de son gobelet. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en faire, comme s'il avait l'habitude. Tweek et lui doivent se connaître depuis longtemps. Le blond continue de paniquer sans raison puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'exclame :

_**C'est beaucoup trop de pression. Il faut que je m'en aille**!

_**Tweek reviens**! Je crie, mais trop tard, le petit blond s'engouffre à toute vitesse dans l'escalier en métal qui doit mener à l'appartement de ses parents.

J'ai envie de monter pour m'excuser mais je n'ose pas ; je ne vais pas m'introduire chez des gens que je ne connais même pas, la honte que me cause ma maladie me suffit. Croisant mon regard coupable et hésitant, Craig hausse les épaules et se lève calmement. Il me fait signe que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et se dirige vers la sortie. Je reste un moment à fixer l'escalier puis lui emboite le pas, en trainant les pieds. Nous quittons le café et prenons la direction de chez moi.

_**Ca va Thomas**? Demande-t-il

_**Enculé**! Je laisse échapper.

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche mais le rire de Craig m'indique que ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais il ne semble absolument pas dérangé par le fait que je ne peux me retenir de crier des grossièretés à tout bout de champ. Déjà à l'époque, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il semblait fasciné par mon tic. Il me trouvait cool et il me défendait quand une de mes exclamations poussée au hasard m'apportait des ennuis ; il s'est même bagarré avec des grands de sixième, deux fois. Puis ma mère a craqué et m'a envoyé vivre chez mon père. Les pires années de ma vie.

En Caroline du Sud, il n'y avait plus Craig pour me défendre et lorsque ma belle-mère est arrivée dans nos vies, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Elle avait si honte de ma maladie qu'elle me mettait sans cesse à l'écart. Je ne le disais pas à ma mère, je prenais sur moi pour lui offrir quelques années de répit, mais un soir, je l'ai appelée en pleurs. Je m'étais fait passer à tabac par des gars de terminale et je n'en pouvais plus. Elle est venue chez mon père et elle a découvert que non seulement il ne s'occupait pas de moi mais qu'en plus je n'allais presque plus à l'école. Elle a jeté mes affaires dans ma valise et m'a ramené immédiatement à la maison, dans le Colorado. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère aussi en colère, et c'était également la première fois que je n'étais pas celui qui criait le plus d'insultes.

Je suis donc de retour à South Park et je suis heureux de retrouver mon ancien ami. C'est rassurant quelque part. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ce pauvre Tweek, qui a semblé terrorisé.

_**Craig, je devrais – merde! - aller m'excuser auprès de Tweek non**?

_**Pas encore**.

Il ignore le regard intrigué que je lui lance.

**_Attends demain, il se sera calmé. Tu verras, il sera bien plus réceptif**.

_**Tu le connais bien**. Je fais remarquer. La réserve et la tristesse dans ma voix m'étonnent moi-même. Craig l'a remarqué mais il ne semble pas surpris, ou alors il l'est mais il le cache.

_**Ben ouais, Tweek et moi on est pote, c'est normal**.

_**Pourquoi il était pas avec nous quand – Bite! - j'étais encore à South Park?**

_**Il trainait avec la bande à Stan et Butters, tu te souviens d'eux? On s'est connu après que tu es parti. Je crois que je cherchais plus ou moins à te remplacer. Je veux dire, j'avais besoin de me sentir utile**.

_**C'est vrai, j'étais un vrai poids pour toi à l'époque - Chatte! - Tu m'accompagnais à l'école, à la laverie, dans les magasins, au cinéma et tu jetais des regards noirs à tout ceux qui se moquaient de moi**.

_**T'étais pas un poids Thomas, au contraire, on était pote. Et puis j'étais content de savoir que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi.**

Je lui souris. Craig est vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique. Je le lui dis et à ma grande surprise, deux toutes petites taches roses apparaissent sur ses joues ; je ne le crois pas : Craig Tucker rougit!

.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3 Craig

Merci pour les reviews

Je m'excuse mais il n'y aura **pas de traduction cette semaine** au cause des examens universitaires programmés à la dernière minute. De plus j'essaie de travailler sur des textes plus longs et plus complexes qu'avant alors ça me prend plus de temps

Pour celles qui maitrisent l'anglais je vous conseille de lire Invincible de Blood Moon nights et Chances de Fate Harbor

En attendant, savourez ce troisième chapitre!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 – Craig<span>**

...**  
><strong>

Je ne le crois pas : je rougis. Thomas Harris me fait rougir comme une fille. Je détourne le regard pour essayer de le cacher mais je sais qu'il m'a vu. Toutefois, il sait que je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments à mon insu et concentre pudiquement son attention sur le paysage. Tandis que nous marchons, j'en profite pour l'observer.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'école primaire, il a toujours les cheveux blonds foncés, ils sont peut être juste un peu plus longs mais son front reste dégagé. Je le préfère comme ça qu'avec une frange (j'ai vu une photo de lui quand il était en Caroline du sud, il portait une frange très longue, sans doute pour pouvoir se dissimuler derrière).

Il a un petit visage et des yeux marrons clairs. Il porte encore des chemises bucherons, il adore ça, et un pantalon de toile noir. Sa voix non plus n'a pas tellement changé, elle est juste plus grave. C'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai immédiatement reconnu chez H&M. J'ai quand même attendu, pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, mais je sentais au fond de moi que Thomas Harris était là. Il m'a tellement manqué lorsqu'il est parti ; heureusement que j'ai connu Tweek. Sa nervosité m'a immédiatement donné envie de veiller sur lui.

Nous arrivons devant chez lui. Sa maison elle aussi est exactement la même. Thomas m'invite à entrer. Sa mère est assise sur le canapé, elle feuillette un magasine d'un air absent.

_**Maman, c'est moi**.

_**Oh Thomas, tu as invité quelqu'un**?

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Son regard balaye mon corps de haut en bas.

_**Je te connais toi... tu es Craig Tucker non**?

_**C'est moi**. Je réponds, impressionné.

_**Oui! Je me souviens très bien de toi**.

Nous échangeons encore quelques politesses avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau et qu'elle se tourne vers son fils :

_**Thomas, ton p****ère a appelé, il veut te parler**.

Son regard se durcit et il maugrée :

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore cet – enfoiré de merde! - ?**

Celui-là, je ne parviens pas à savoir s'il était désiré ou pas.

Madame Harris lui fait un sourire contrit et retourne sur le canapé. Thomas me fait signe de le suivre dans sa chambre, à l'étage. La montée semble être un épreuve difficile pour lui car chaque nouvelle marche lui fait pousser un autre juron. Heureusement que je suis du genre apathique parce que dans le cas contraire j'aurais éclaté de rire et dévalé tout l'escalier sur le cul.

Nous nous installons dans sa pièce mais il ne parle pas beaucoup, il semble préoccupé par quelque chose. Il fait les cent pas et lâche des injures les unes derrière les autres, signe d'une grande angoisse. C'est peut être ce coup de téléphone qui le met dans cet état.

_**Thomas, tu veux que je parte**? **Ou que j'aille attendre au salon**?

_**Quoi**?

_**Ouais, pour que tu puisses téléphoner à ton père. Tu as l'air inquiet alors**...

_**Nan, nan, j'm'en balance de ce con – enculé – en fait c'est pour Tweek que je m'inquiète**.

Tweek? Pourquoi il pense encore à Tweek? D'accord, il lui a fait un peu peur, et, si on ne connait pas le personnage, on peut se sentir coupable de l'avoir plongé dans une telle panique, mais enfin, ça suffit maintenant! C'est moi son ami!

_**Je lui ai vraiment fait peur**, poursuit Thomas, **mais j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on devienne ami, lui et moi. On deviendrait un trio inséparable – bordel!**

Mes pensées se tournent un moment vers Clyde et Token, avec lesquels je forme déjà un groupe solide, mais peu importe.

_**Thomas, je ne dis pas que Tweek ne sera jamais ton ami, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que vous ****deveniez des siamois du jour au lendemain! Tweek est parano et très nerveux. Il est solitaire et ****méfiant envers tout le monde**.

_**Même toi**?

_**Euh... non, pas moi. Mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle suivante : Tweek n'est proche de personne**.

Je me trouve injustement dur avec lui, mais je ressens un sentiment étrange et insaisissable qui me pousse à le décourager. Heureusement, mon visage impassible ne laisse rien transparaître de ma mauvaise foi, et je n'ai ainsi pas à l'expliquer. Thomas pousse un soupir triste et déçu puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur son lit. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

_**Déprime pas vieux, tu te feras pleins d'autres amis**, je tente pour le consoler, **tiens, demain soir je vais au lac avec Clyde et Token, viens avec nous**.

_**Ouais, ouais, ok**.

_**Thomas**! Crie madame Harris, **c'est l'heure d'aller à ta thérapie**!

Nouveau soupir, encore plus lourd et plus désespéré. Tandis qu'il renfile ses chaussures, je lui fait promettre de venir demain. Je descends les escaliers, salut sa mère et sors. Pauvre Thomas, ça doit être dur, non seulement il a cette maladie mais en plus il est obligé de prendre différents traitements expérimentaux qui ont des effets secondaires imprévisibles et d'assister à une thérapie deux fois par semaine.

Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Quand j'étais en CM1, MacKey a voulu que je consulte un psychologue parce qu'il jugeait ma froideur comme anormale de la part d'un enfant de mon âge. Mes parents ne l'ont pas écouté, heureusement. Je veux dire, je suis comme ça, c'est ma nature. Je suis un blasé de naissance et ça n'a rien à voir avec un traumatisme ou je ne sais quoi.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul dans ma famille. J'arrive chez moi, j'entre, traverse le salon, me sers un verre de soda et monte dans ma chambre. Ruby, assise sur le canapé, m'a suivi des yeux sans m'adresser la parole. Je ne sais pas où sont mes parents et je m'en moque. Certaines personnes sont choquées par un telle indifférence entre êtres humains du même sang, mais c'est ainsi que nous vivons et ça me va très bien.

Je fais ce que je veux, quand j'en ai envie. L'inconvénient c'est que je dois assumer mes responsabilités, tout le temps à propos de tout ; personne pour me couvrir. Pas comme Clyde, que ses parents considèrent encore comme un pauvre petit garçon sans défense malgré ses dix sept ans. S'ils savaient! Clyde est le pire de nous trois.

Je mets de la musique et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Selon les amis, j'ai de drôles de gouts. Bof, pas tant que ça, j'aime simplement tout ce qui est violent, quel que soit le genre, du métal à la hardtech. Je me souviens tout à coup que c'est Tweek qui a gardé la jupe achetée pour Ruby. Je roule jusqu'à ma table de nuit et attrape mon portable pour lui envoyé un texto mais il m'a devancé.

''_Pardon_'' a-t-il simplement écrit. ''_Pourquoi_?'' Je demande. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : ''_pour t'avoir foutu la honte devant Thomas_''.

''_T'inquiète, c'est lui qui s'en veut de t'avoir fait peur._'' Je relis ce que je viens de taper et efface tout. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que Thomas veut absolument devenir son ami ; Thomas, il est à moi. Et Tweek aussi de toute façon.

...

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4 Thomas and Craig

**Chapitre 4**

Partie 1 – Thomas

J'inspire à fond et lorsque mes poumons sont au maximum de leur capacité, tout l'air ressort sous la forme d'un ''enfoiré! '' particulièrement puissant. Depuis une heure, mon syndrome semble particulièrement actif. Depuis que je suis sorti de la douche et que j'ai pensé ''dans trente minutes, Craig sera là pour m'emmener au lac. Je vais retrouver Clyde et Token, je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître il y a huit ans vu que je ne suis pas resté longtemps à l'école élémentaire de South Park avec eux.

Hier je suis allé au centre spécialisé pour ceux atteint du syndrome de Tourette. Il y avait encore Veronica, cette blonde qui claque des doigts, elle a drôlement appris à se contrôler : elle n'a fait ce geste que cent deux fois (oui, j'ai compté, me concentrer sur quelque chose m'aide à canaliser mon énergie). La plupart étaient des nouveaux, des enfants qui venaient pour la première fois, Veronica et moi les avons consolés. C'est notre rôle en tant que ''rodés'' du quotidien d'un malade. Une petite fille qui avait le même problème que moi (elle, son mot de prédilection c'est pouffiasse de merde – originaire du New Jersey?) a pleuré parce qu'elle se sentait seule contre tous. Je lui ai dit de ne pas perdre espoir et qu'un jour elle trouverait des amis. Je lui ai parlé de Craig et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Bon, il est l'heure, Craig ne devrait plus tarder. C'est lui qui vient me chercher pour m'amener au lac. Je me demande si Tweek sera là. J'ai demandé à Craig mais il n'a pas su me le dire. Si ça se trouve, Tweek a décliné parce qu'il savait que je serais là. J'espère que non. J'espère vraiment qu'il sera là, que je pourrais le voir et... lui parler. C'est drôle, mais à cause de ses problèmes psychologiques, je me suis tout de suite senti proche de lui. Je veux dire, lui aussi est face à quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler, et son amour pour le café c'est juste tellement... mignon. J'entends la voiture de Craig se garer devant la maison ; allez, finit de rêvasser.

Nous arrivons au lac moins de dix minutes plus tard. Clyde et Token sont déjà là, je les vois. Ils sont assis au bord, les pieds dans l'eau – l'été n'est pas encore fini. Tweek n'est pas avec eux. Tout à coup, l'angoisse envahit mon corps. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de rencontrer les amis de Craig, vu comment ça s'est passé avec Tweek. Je suis sur le point de m'enfuir en courant quand je sens la main de Craig appuyer contre mon dos pour me forcer à avancer.

_**Courage Thomas, sois avec eux comme tu l'es avec moi et ils t'aimeront, je t'assure**.

Je hoche la tête. Ma gorge est comprimée et j'ai des cailloux plein le ventre, mais j'arrive dieu sait comment à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_**Salut les gars**. Lance Craig.

Le premier à se lever est Clyde. Il bondit carrément sur ses pieds et se jette sur moi.

_**Salut Thomas! Je me souviens de toi, c'est super que tu sois de retour à South Park, tu vas bien?**

_**Connard de suceur de bite**!

Et merde. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas sorti un aussi énorme. Un silence de mort se fait tandis que je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Les trois autres me fixent et je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer quand tout à coup Clyde éclate de rire.

_**Oh mon dieu**, hoquète-t-il, **mon dieu c'est toujours aussi marrant. Ah! Mon dieu c'est génial!**

Il rit tellement qu'il ne tient plus sur ses jambes et s'écroule dans l'herbe. Des petits brins verts se collent sur sa veste mais il continue de se rouler par terre et de rire à gorge déployée.

Token s'avance vers moi et me salue à son tour. Le fout rire de Clyde a au moins pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et nous commençons à discuter, mais deux minutes plus tard, Craig, excédé par le rire hystérique de son ami, nous demande de l'excuser. Il se relève, marche jusqu'au brun, toujours par terre, et lui fout un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes. Je suis choqué par cette scène, mais Clyde s'en remet immédiatement et crie :

_**Ah! Craig! Enculé! Tu vas payer**!

Et il se jette sur lui. Token secoue la tête.

_**Ignore-les**, m'indique-t-il, **d'ici cinq minutes ils en auront marre**.

_**D'accord... mais ça leur arrive souvent de se bagarrer**?

_**Non, jamais plus de deux fois par jour.**

_Oh boy_!

.

Partie 2 – Craig

_**Putain Craig tu fais chier tu m'as vraiment fait ma**l! Grogne Clyde

_**Tu l'as bien cherché**! Je rétorque. Je n'ajoute pas que lui aussi m'a bien amoché. C'est la première fois que nous nous battons aussi violemment. Il faut dire, j'ai commencé fort. Je crois que j'avais envie d'impressionner Thomas, ce qui est bête car il n'est pas une nana. Y'a que les filles pour être émoustillées par ce genre de comportement primitif. Il est minuit passé, cela fait presque quatre heures que nous sommes là et je dois dire que tout se passe bien. Thomas arrive plus ou moins à contrôler son syndrome, heureusement car chaque fois qu'une insulte lui échappe, Clyde a un petit rire idiot tout à fait digne de lui automatiquement suivi d'un ''aie'' qui rappelle mon superbe coup de pied dans ses côtes.

_**Hey!** S'écrie Token, **le nez dans son portable, la bande à Stan vont au Starshine, ils nous demandent si on veut venir**.

Token est toujours invité aux soirées par n'importe qui parce qu'il est friqué et bien habillé, alors ils sont sûrs d'être acceptés à l'entrée. Le Starshine c'est une boite de nuit qui vient d'ouvrir à mi-chemin entre South Park et Middle Park, c'est devenu le lieu à la mode où il fallait être vu. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi : ça ressemble à n'importe quelle boite de nuit.

Clyde est partant, il est toujours partant quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose, et Token a l'air plutôt emballé. Je soumets la proposition à Thomas qui secoue immédiatement la tête pour me signaler un refus très clair.

_**Mais vas-y toi si tu as envie**, ajoute-t-il, **t'auras qu'à me déposer chez moi en passant**.

Bof, je n'y tenais pas tellement, et puis ce serait une occasion de passer du temps seul avec lui.

_**Non, j'ai pas trop envie moi non plus. Allez-y les gars, on va rentrer de notre côté**

_**Comme vous voulez.**

Token hausse les épaules et Clyde et lui montent dans sa voiture (chère) et disparaissent vite. Le bruit du moteur résonne un moment dans ma tête.

_**Tu veux rentrer tout de suite**? Je demande

_**Non, non. On peut rester là encore un peu si tu veux – enfoiré! -** **dis tu crois qu'on peut se baigner?**

_**J'ai pas mon maillot**.

**_Pas grave, juste les pieds.**

Il retrousse son jean jusqu'aux cuisses et s'avance sur le ponton. Il s'assoit sur le rebord et plonge ses jambes dans l'eau. J'en fais autant, bien que j'ai un peu plus de mal à m'immerger.

_**C'est froid**. Je grogne

Il me sourit. Je sens mon estomac se serrer tout à coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui. Nos jambes sont collées l'une à l'autre et nos épaules se frôlent. Jamais un contact si innocent ne m'a paru si troublant. Je veux dire, je ne suis plus un gamin. Je suis loin d'être vierge, j'ai déjà fait bien pire que ça.

_**J'avais oublié à quel point South Park était un endroit génial**. Souffle Thomas.

_**Vieux t'es le seul à penser ça! South Park est une ville de merde où il n'arrive jamais rien de ****bien**.

Il rit, comme si ce que je venais de dire était une blague et pas l'effrayante réalité. Il plonge sa main dans l'eau et s'amuse à dessiner des cercles.

_**Bof, moi je l'aime bien juste pour des endroits – pute! - tels que ceux-là**. Répond-t-il après un temps.

_**Ouais, tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi**.

Heureusement que nous sommes dans le noir car je sens que je rougis comme une tomate élevée sous serre (n'exagérons pas, je suis Craig Tucker, l'apathique!)

_**Et moi ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ta loyauté. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi Craig, c'est pour ça que**...

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens sa main mouillée se poser sur mon bras. J'ai tout à coup peur de ce qu'il va me dire, j'ai le cœur à deux milles et je n'ose plus bouger. Enfin, après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité rythmée par deux ou trois injures, Thomas achève sa phrase :

_**C'est pour ça que je ne peux le demander qu'à toi : aides-moi à gagner la confiance de Tweek**.

Ça me fait l'effet d'une immense claque sonore. Je prends encore quelques secondes pour être sûr que j'ai bien entendu, mais non, je ne me suis pas trompé.

_**Quoi**?

_**Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange, mais j'ai vraiment envie de me rapprocher de lui, et tu es le seul en qui il a confiance, en qui j'ai confiance. Alors s'il te plait, je sais que c'est bizarre mais... sois le lien entre lui et moi, s'il te plait**.

Je reste interdit, peut être deux bonnes minutes. Thomas resserre sa prise sur mon bras, je sens sa main trembler et des jurons paniqués étouffés au fond de sa gorge. Il stresse. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ce lien, je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui lui permettra de se rapprocher de Tweek, toutefois, j'ai conscience de l'ampleur de l'effort qu'il a eu à fournir pour me le demander. Je ne peux pas dire non. Je ne peux pas dire non parce que Thomas est un mec génial, tant pis si je dois jouer un double jeu.

_**Non... non Thomas c'est pas bizarre du tout**.

Sa main se décontracte lentement tandis qu'au même rythme, ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire éclatant.

_**Merci Craig**.

Je souris à mon tour, mais il me semble que le mien est un petit peu crispé. Les gouttes d'eau laissées sur ma peau coulent telles du sang le long de mon bras. Ça me colle la nausée.

.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5 Tweek and Thomas

**Chapitre 5**

Partie 1 – Tweek

Je sors les tasses et les poses telles des puzzles sur leur sous-tasses. J'allume la grosse machine à café, prépare les poudres, la remplis d'eau, démarre. J'ignore le grésillement, encaisse la commande, réussit à éviter de me prendre un coup de tiroir, rends la monnaie d'un seul geste, sautille récupérer les cafés, les dispose sur le plateau, fais un pas sur le côté pour sortir de derrière le comptoir, bondis dans la salle et dans une ultime valse, me dirige vers la table deux, je suis presque arrivée, je vais faire un sans-faute, plus que deux pas et...

_**Salut Tweek**!

_**Ah**!

_Boom, crash, badaboom_. J'ai sursauté, lâché le plateau et tout s'est renversé par terre. Des cadavres de tasses blanches gisent à mes pieds et mes chaussures sont trempées de café. Tous les clients me regardent, ébahis.

_**Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée**. Déclare simplement Craig de son ton habituel.

Je lève les yeux vers la cause de cette catastrophe qui m'aurait couté ma place si je n'avais pas été le fils des propriétaires : Thomas est face à moi, accompagné de Craig qui se tient légèrement en retrait.

_**Enculé! – oh désole Tweek je, je, je – chatte! - je voulais pas te faire peur**!

Thomas se penche pour ramasser. Les éclats de verre sont tranchants et perfides. S'il s'y prenait mal, il se couperait et se viderait de son sang et je serais accusé de son meurtre! Ah!

_**N'y touche surtout pas**!

J'ai crié si fort que même Craig a eu un mouvement de tête intrigué. Thomas s'est figé, la main tendue dans le vide, comme paralysé.

_**Tu... tu pourrais te couper.** J'ajoute plus doucement. Il me sourit et se relève.

_**Oui tu as raison**.

_**C'est mon boulot en plus. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à neuf heures du matin vous deux**? J'interroge tout en balayant les morceaux de céramique

_**Tweek, t'as oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée**? Fait remarquer Craig.

_**Non j'ai pas oublié, j'espérais que TOI tu aies oublié**.

_**Dans tes rêves**!

Thomas nous regarde l'un après l'autre sans avoir l'air de comprendre, et malheureusement pour lui, ni Craig ni moi n'avons envie de lui expliquer. S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est le jour de la rentrée des classes. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte : il vous faut jouer des coudes pour apercevoir la liste de la répartition des classes puis se rendre à sa salle, signer des tas de papier, confirmer le choix ses cours, récupérer ses livres et se confronter à des dizaines de nouveaux visages! Mon dieu c'est tellement de pression inutile! Le pire c'est que je ne peux jamais y échapper car Craig me force toujours à y aller, et pour être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas, nous nous y rendons en voiture, sa voiture.

_**Allez, enlève ton tablier, on t'embarque**!

D'habitude, je le suis en trainant les pieds, mais aujourd'hui, le fait que Thomas soit là me déplait encore plus. Aussi abominable que soit ce jour, je le partage avec Craig et le fait que ce petit Tourette soit là m'agace, c'est comme s'il prenait petit à petit ma place. Je me tais et me dirige immédiatement vers l'arrière de la voiture mais Craig me tire par le bras et m'oblige à m'asseoir à l'avant.

_**Où tu crois aller comme ça? Je te garde avec moi ; tu serais bien capable de sauter au premier feux rouge**!

Je ne peux retenir un sourire et Thomas me le rends en s'asseyant à l'arrière. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai peut être jugé un peu trop vite quand j'ai dit qu'il s'insinuait entre Craig et moi.

.

Partie 2 – Thomas

Dès que nous arrivons au lycée, nous retrouvons Clyde et Token et nous dirigeons vers l'emploi du temps géant placardé sur le panneau d'affichage. Des tas de commentaires se font autour de nous et j'ai bien remarque que beaucoup d'élèves se retournent vers moi dès qu'une insulte m'échappe.

_**Alors, t'as pris quel cours en option**? Me demande Clyde.

_**Chatte**!

_**Haha**!

_**Ta gueule Clyde**. Rétorque Token. L'afro-américain m'aide à déchiffrer les dizaines de petites cases qui composent la répartition de tous les groupes de terminale et m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle.

Token est cool, il est calme et gentil. Il m'a expliqué que Clyde était pas encore très mature pour son âge, que je n'avais qu'à l'ignorer. Nous arrivons devant ma salle en même temps que Craig qui traine Tweek derrière lui tel un énorme sac de patates géant.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe**? Interroge Token à voix basse. Il fronce ses sourcils noirs d'un air entendu.

Tweek hurle des choses incompréhensibles et tente de s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, mais Craig tient bon et le plaque contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ses mains encadrent le visage du blond et son regard est mauvais.

**_Tweek maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ton gosse et tu vas en cours! Je vais devant ma salle, t'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir**!

_**Ah**!

Craig tourne les talons tandis que Tweek se laisse glisser contre le mur, le regard vide. Token pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

_**T'en fais pas, tous les ans c'est le même cirque. Bon je vais rejoindre ma classe, à tout à l'heure**.

Token nous laisse à son tour et, resté seul avec Tweek, je ne sais quoi faire. Il ne pleure pas mais il a l'air tellement paniqué que je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

_**Eh, ça va**?

_**Ah**! Crie-t-il lorsqu'il sent ma main se poser sur son épaule. Cependant, cette fois, il n'a pas sursauté, c'est un progrès.

_**Ca va**? Je répète.

_**N -ngh- non**. **Craig m'a forcé à venir ici mais moi je voulais pas et puis j'ai oublié de me faire du café, je vais jamais tenir! Mon Dieu c'est trop de pression**!

_**Tu sais si c'est qu'une question de café, y'a des distributeurs juste au bout du couloir.**

_**Nan, y'a toujours plein de monde**!

_**Je t'accompagne**.

_**Je vais me tromper de bouton**!

_**J'appuierai pour toi**.

_**Et si les produits sont périmés**? **Ou même empoisonnés**?

_**Je gouterai avant toi**.

Un silence tombe dans le couloir. Je remarque que, à argumenter comme si ma vie en dépendait, je n'ai pas prononcé une seule insulte.

_**Enculé**!

J'ai parlé trop vite, mais Tweek ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Il sautille d'une jambe à l'autre comme si elles représentaient les deux moitiés bataillant à l'intérieur de lui. Il prend appuie sur la gauche, revient un peu sur la droite, semble s'être décidé, mais non, repasse sur la gauche et cesse de remuer.

_**Bon, c'est d'accord**.

Je souris, me mords violemment la lèvre pour le retenir mais n'y parviens pas et nous partons ensemble vers le distributeur. Je le prends comme une victoire, toute petite, mais une victoire quand même!

.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6 Tweek and Craig

**Chapitre 6**

**.  
><strong>

Partie 1 - Tweek

.

Très bien, je l'admets, j'avais absolument et irrévocablement tord à propos de Thomas. Il est génial, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et patient, et lorsqu'on oublie sa maladie, il est tout à fait ordinaire (pas comme moi). Il s'est excusé pour la dernière fois ainsi que pour ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il était la personne la plus maladroite qu'il connaissait, mais il ne m'avait pas encore vu à l'œuvre.

On s'est assis à côté en cours, à ma place habituelle, au dernier rang, le plus près possible de la porte (au cas où il y aurait un incendie). Il s'est avéré que nous avions choisi presque les mêmes cours optionnels : histoire de l'art et espagnol renforcé. Je ne prends jamais les matière scientifiques pour la simple et très bonne raison que les laboratoires sont bien trop dangereux et que les travaux pratiques c'est beaucoup trop de pression. Ainsi, Thomas sera au cours de chimie pendant que je m'initierai au français.

_**Tu as de la chance, tu seras avec Kyle en chimie**. Lui fais-je remarquer alors que nous sortons de la salle, une dizaines d'énormes livres très lourds dans notre sac.

_**Kyle? C'est celui qui portait tout le temps une chapka verte non? Et qui m'avait aidé à démasquer ce con qui faisant semblant d'avoir le syndrome de Tourette. C'était quoi son nom à celui-là déjà**?

_**Eric Cartman**.

_**Ouais! Il devient quoi d'ailleurs**?

_**Il est toujours là et toujours égal à lui-même. Il est en cours d'informatique et en sociologie avec Token, le pauvre**.

Je pousse un soupir compatissant et nous rejoignons Craig et sa bande qui nous attendent en fumant une cigarette. Il y a Clyde et Token mais aussi d'autre que Thomas ne connait sûrement pas. Craig nous remarque et il me semble qu'il fronce les sourcils, l'espace d'une toute petite seconde. Il souffle la fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer et nous sourit tout de même :

_**Salut vous deux. Alors, ça allait**?

_**Ah**!

_**Salope**!

_**Oh mon dieu quel duo parfait**! S'exclame Clyde qui part à nouveau dans un fou rire

Craig lui jette un regard de tueur qui me fait chaque fois froid dans le dos et présente Thomas aux autres. Kenny, Butters et Stan le saluent, Kyle le reconnaît même. Moi je reste en retrait, content que l'attention ne se porte pas sûr moi – je déteste ça!

_**Alors les loosers, comment s'est passé votre premier jour**?

Un silence se fait et nous nous retournons d'un bloc vers l'auteur de cette question. Cartman. Égal à lui même, il nous toise dans une posture effrontée.

_**Salut Eric**. Bredouille Butters

Il est le seul à lui répondre. Ça fait longtemps que tout le monde a renoncé à se préoccuper de Cartman pour la bonne raison que même lorsqu'on agit avec toute l'hostilité du monde, il croit que c'est un jeu. Du coup, on se contente de l'ignorer. Il n'y a que Butters qui est assez gentil pour avoir des remords.

_**Tiens mais nous avons un petit nouveau**. Fait-il remarquer en se dirigeant vers Thomas. Il ne l'a pas encore reconnu.

_**Laisse le tranquille gros cul**! Rétorque Kyle qui ne perd jamais une occasion de se disputer avec son pire ennemis. Je vois Craig faire un pas en avant, prêt à s'interposer entre Thomas et Eric.

_**Eh mais... on se connait non**?

_**Ouais, j'ai vécu à South Park avant**.

Thomas mord violemment sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. Il vient de ravaler un juron mais il ne va pas tenir longtemps. D'habitude c'est de moi ou de Kyle que Cartman se moque, je pourrais peut être attirer l'attention sur moi.

_**OH SEIGNEUR LA PRESSION EST TROP FORTE**! Je hurle en reculant comme si j'étais effrayé par quelque chose.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là**? Grommèle l'odieux obèse

_**Il a que tu l'emmerdes**. **Dégage.** Rétorque froidement Craig.

_**Hum... va te faire foutre Tucker**.

Le brun lui répond par un doigt et Cartman rend les armes. Il ne s'enfuit pas, mais au moins, il se tourne vers Kyle et ils commencent à s'engueuler sous les yeux exaspérés mais passifs de leur deux autres amis, ce qui nous permet de nous éclipser discrètement.

Pendant des années, je me suis demandé pourquoi Kyle continuait de trainer avec Cartman s'il le détestait autant. Beaucoup d'hypothèses ont traversé ma tête ; j'ai imaginé que Cartman, en tant que bon fils pourri-gâté, leur payait des trucs, mais il est beaucoup trop radin pour ça.

J'ai imaginé que leur haine était une forme d'amour, j'ai même osé penser qu'en privé, Cartman n'était pas si bête et méchant, mais j'ai fini par comprendre : Kyle a besoin d'un ennemi, de quelque chose à détester, et Cartman, avec son raciste, son antisémitisme, ses préjugés et son caractère insupportable est le candidat idéal. La haine que Kyle ressent le purge, elle le rassure en lui prouvant qu'il est quelqu'un de bien comparé à cette pourriture.

Craig aussi déteste Cartman mais chez lui, ça n'est pas un bonne chose. La haine ravive tout ce qu'il a de mauvais en lui : la violence, la colère, la méchanceté, l'incontrôlable. Il serre les dents de toutes ses forces, la ligne de sa mâchoire est contractée à l'extrême et je sais qu'à l'intérieur il lutte pour ne pas faire demi tour et se jeter sur lui. Il y a deux ans, Craig l'a salement amoché parce qu'il avait volé mon café et me l'avait renversé dessus. Comme il était très chaud, il m'avait légèrement brulé les mains et ça avait rendu Craig fou de rage.

Cette fois, c'est pour Thomas qu'il est dans cet état.

_**Tweek t'as été génial**. Me dit ce dernier une fois que nous sommes suffisamment loin.

_**De quoi tu parles**?

_**Faire semblant de paniquer pour attirer l'attention sur toi, c'était grandiose. Merci**.

_**Tu as remarqué**?

Je suis franchement impressionné. C'était la première fois en dix sept ans que quelqu'un comprenait que j'avais joué la comédie, même Craig ne le devinait jamais seul et aussi vite. Thomas rit et je lui souris.

_**Pour la peine, j'irai tous les matins te chercher un double **_**latte**_** au distributeur.**

_**Ah**!

.

Partie 2 – Craig

.

Connard de Cartman. Toujours là pour me ruiner ma journée! Il se prend pour un dur mais au yeux de tous il reste ce gros con qui s'est fait exploser la gueule par Wendy. Depuis, il cherche désespérément à paraître plus viril. Il ne porte plus son affreux bonnet bleu clair pour la bonne raison qu'il s'est rasé la tête, non mais vous y croyez vous? Cartman sans cheveux. Personne ne sait pourquoi il l'a fait, il l'a fait c'est tout, et maintenant il a l'air d'un ex taulard. Mais bon, ça n'impressionne personne.

Toujours est-il que cette petite altercation m'a mis de mauvaise d'humeur, et, je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais de voir que Tweek et Thomas se sont soudainement rapprochés me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un. Nous regagnons la parking du lycée. Token nous dit qu'il doit rentrer tôt et part devant. Je le soupçonne de se rendre directement chez Rebecca Coswolth, qui est au lycée pour filles de Middle Park. Il lui tourne autour depuis des mois, mais bon, ce n'est pas mes affaires, je me passe de commentaire.

_**On va chez moi**? Je propose aux quatre restants.

_**Désole Craig**, répond Tweek, **Thomas et moi allons voir une expo pour le cours d'histoire de l'art. Elle se finit dans deux jours et on a un rapport à faire dessus**.

_**Ça me gonfle**. Ajoute Thomas. Il dit ça parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de n'importe quel lycéen ordinaire mais je sais qu'il ne le pense pense pas. Non seulement il adore les expositions d'art mais en plus il est ravi de se retrouver seul avec Tweek. C'est écrit en gros caractères à l'encre fluorescente sur son visage.

Ils nous saluent d'un signe de main et partent en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Fait chier! Il suffit que je les laisse seuls deux heures et ça y est, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde? Je sens que Thomas me glisse déjà entre les doigts et ça m'énerve!

_**T'en dis quoi Craig**? Interroge Clyde.

_**Hein? Quoi? Désolé j'écoutais pas**.

_**Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Quelque chose ne va pas**?

Ce sont des situations telles que celle-là qui me rappellent pourquoi Clyde est mon meilleur ami. Il a beau être con et franchement immature, il est capable de voir tout de suite quand mon indifférence est feinte. Sans mon éternel masque de froideur, mon visage serait crispé par la rage.

_**Tu es jaloux pas vrai**?

Le sourire en coin de mon ami au blouson rouge m'indique que sa question n'en est pas vraiment une. Nos regards se croisent et je détourne le mien en lui faisant signe de monter dans la voiture. Il a deviné.

Nous roulons en silence jusqu'à chez moi en entrons. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés du travail, aussi, nous ne croisons que Ruby dans la cuisine en train de manger apathiquement un bol de céréales.

_**Salut Ruby**. Dit Clyde.

Ma sœur rougit, bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'enfuit dans sa chambre et abandonnant ses corn-flakes qui se noient lentement dans le lait. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que ma petite sœur à un faible pour mon meilleur ami, mais comme je le lui ai fait comprendre il y a quelques temps, elle n'a que quatorze ans alors si Clyde tentait quoi que ce soit avec elle, je lui arracherais les couilles, les mixerais et les lui ferais bouffer en sens inverse (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Nous faisons le plein de provisions et montons dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, je me sens tout à coup vidé de toute énergie. Clyde me sert un verre de coca et me le tend tel un barman offrant un whisky revigorant à son meilleur client. Je le bois d'une traite et les bulles me piquent la gorge. Je déteste ça. Journée de merde.

_**Alors, vas-y, raconte moi tout**, reprend Clyde en s'asseyant sur ma chaise de bureau – maintenant il a l'air d'un psychologue, **tu as présenté Thomas à Tweek et tu le regrettes n'est-ce pas**?

_**Ouais, en gros ouais. Je pensais pas qu'ils deviendraient aussi proches, aussi vite. Pour dire la vérité, je ne pensais même pas que Tweek accepterait que Thomas l'approche un jour**.

_**Tweek est assez imprévisible**. Commente mon ami.

_**Et regarde-les**! Je poursuis, **deux semaines plus tard, ils vont à une expo ensemble, sans moi**!

_**En même temps tu dois admettre que tu détestes les musées, Tweek est sûrement content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion**.

_**Ouais**. Je soupire sans avoir l'air convaincu.

Je vois Clyde se lever et se resservir du coca avant d'ôter se veste chérie. Ce blouson en cuir, c'est toute une histoire. Nous marchions en direction du magasin de jeux vidéos, décidés à dépenser tout l'argent que nous avions économisé dans les dernières nouveautés.

C'était le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Clyde et pour la première fois, il était celui de nous trois qui avait le plus d'argent, alors qu'il était difficile de lutter contre Token. Nous étions presque arrivés, nous montions sur l'escalator, quand, en plein milieu de l'ascension, Clyde a poussé un cri strident digne d'une gamine de douze ans.

Il a sauté au quatrième palier et s'est dirigé en courant vers une vitrine. Token et moi l'avons suivis, sans vraiment comprendre. Il venait de repérer un blouson en cuir rouge. Il le voulait, absolument. Deux cent quinze dollars, indiquait l'étiquette, tout son argent allait y passer.

_**Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Clyde**, avait conseillé Token, **tu vas encore grandir, dans deux mois il sera trop petit et t'auras gaspillé ton argent**.

Mais Clyde n'avait rien écouté et il l'avait acheté. Heureusement pour lui, c'était un nabot dont la croissance s'était déjà terminée. Après Tweek, il était le plus petit de la bande.

Il arborait donc ce blouson avec fierté depuis deux ans et il fallait l'avouer, ça lui donnait quand même un côté chic. Le sacrifice financier qu'avait représenté cette pièce de cuir avait été si marquant qu'il en prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux, voilà pourquoi il venait de l'ôter et de le suspendre dans mon placard, bien à l'abri entre mon manteau et mon coupe vent.

_**Tu sais Craig, je comprends que tu sois jaloux, mais dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose, car ça te permet de comprendre un peu mieux ce que tu ressens**.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire**?

_**Eh bien**... (je le sens marcher sur des œufs) **quand deux personnes passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, il arrive que leurs sentiments évoluent sans que toutefois elles ne s'en rendent compte**. **Or, le fait que tu aies approuvé de la jalousie montre bien que Tweek n'est pas juste un ami pour toi**.

_**Quoi**?

Je me redresse d'un coup. Tweek? Il croyait vraiment que... Je fixe le brun, hébété, durant un moment avant de me réveiller :

_**Clyde! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tweek**! Je crie, mais Clyde continue de me lancer un regard bienveillant. Il crois que je suis dans le dénie, ça me met dans une rage folle, je veux faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage.

_**Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tweek! C'est Thomas que**...

Je m'arrête immédiatement. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis confus et Clyde aussi.

_**Thomas**? Répète-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux. Jusque là je n'y voyais pas trop clair dans mes sentiments et je n'avais pas spécialement cherché à les comprendre, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus faire machine-arrière.

_**Oui, Thomas. Je suis amoureux de lui.**

**_Oh...** **désole, je croyais juste que... c'est juste que toi et Tweek vous êtes tellement... proches, ****que je pensais que... enfin, tu vois**?

Non. Mais je hoche la tête pour ne pas être obligé de discuter de ça. Ma relation avec Tweek est étrange, mais elle est ce qu'elle est. Elle est difficile à définir, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça n'a rien d'une relation amoureuse. Celui que je veux, c'est Thomas.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7 Tweek and Craig

**Chapitre 7**

Partie 1 – Tweek

.

La première semaine passe à toute vitesse et le samedi, Thomas vient chez moi afin que nous fassions notre rapport. Nous nous installons dans le salon et je sors le matériel.

**_J'ai fait pleins de croquis et – bite!- avec toutes les notes que tu as prises, on va rendre un super devoir. **Sourit Thomas. En quelques jours, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. C'est un mec génial, il connait plein de choses sur l'art américain du vingtième siècle – alors que ma spécialité c'est plutôt les mouvements européens du seizième – ainsi il a proposé de s'unir pour faire notre compte-rendu. Et puis maintenant, je me suis totalement habitué à sa maladie, je dois même avouer que de voir les gens se retourner, indignés sans toutefois oser dire quoi que ce soit chaque fois qu'il laisse échapper un juron est plutôt marrant.

Je disparais un moment dans la cuisine. Je l'ai fait monter dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique Harbuck dans lequel habite ma famille. J'ai remarqué qu'en entrant, il a été surpris par le style plutôt... minimaliste de notre intérieur. Ni mes parents ni moi n'avions le temps ou l'envie de s'occuper de la décoration, nous étions de toute façon presque toute la journée à la boutique.

_**Tiens, au lait, avec un demi sucre roux, exactement comme tu l'aimes**. Je signale en lui tendant l'unique tasse au format normal que nous gardons pour les invités. Moi, j'ai la géante, la verte.

_**Tu t'en souviens**? Sourit-il.

_**Bien sûr.** **Ton café en dit beaucoup plus sur toi que tu ne le crois Thomas**.

_**Et il dit quoi sur moi**?

Je prends place à côté de mon invité et consulte les croquis des installations artistiques qu'il a faits tout en préparant ma réponse avec soin. C'est une conversation que j'ai eu avec chacune des personnes qui sont entrées dans ma vie. J'en ai parlé avec Craig, Clyde, Token, Butters et Heidi (avec laquelle je suis ami depuis l'an dernier). C'est donc au tour de Thomas d'entrer dans mon petit cercle et je suis ravi qu'il le veuille, tellement que je ne me suis fait aucune remarque sur la rapidité de la chose ; même Craig a eu besoin d'une année entière pour se rapprocher de moi.

Pour ma défense, il a été le tout premier à m'approcher, il avait donc eu à faire tout le travail pour m'apprivoiser, c'est sans doute pour cela que je suis amoureux de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thomas semble fiable, et puis si Craig a confiance en Thomas, je peux moi aussi avoir confiance en lui.

_**Ton café révèle tes gouts alimentaires et par conséquent, une partie de ton caractère ainsi que tes faiblesses organiques. En observant ton choix, je peux deviner des choses sur toi. Grâce au lait, je peux dire que tu n'aimes pas ce qui est trop rude, mais si un client demande du lait de soja ça peut signifier qu'il est végétalien ou qu'il fait de l'intolérance au lactose. Tu me suis**?

Mon ami hoche, la tête, mi-étonné, mi-impressionné. Il boit son café et me complimente sur sa qualité, puis il attrape mes notes et propose :

_**Tu veux qu-qu'on – Chatte! - commence tout de suite à rédiger**?

_**Non, on a le temps encore **

Il me fait un sourire éclatant. Je comprends maintenant ce que Craig a voulu me dire quand il m'a affirmé que je m'habituerais vite au syndrome de Thomas et ne remarquerais même plus que ses phrases étaient hachées par des gros mots. Je les entendais toujours, certes, mais ils ne me faisaient plus sursauter comme au premier jour.

_**Eh**! S'exclame-t-il, **Token m'a dit qu'il faisait une fête le week-end prochain, pour la rentrée, tu comptes y aller**?

_**Oui. Craig et moi allons toujours aux soirées ensembles. Tu veux venir avec nous**?

_**Tu parles que je viendrai**!

Son enthousiasme me surprend tellement que je ressens tout au fond de moi cette bonne vieille sensation de méfiance, mais je la fustige mentalement en me disant que je suis parano. Thomas ne cache rien, il est jute d'un naturel heureux. Avec Craig comme meilleur ami, je ne suis simplement pas habitué à ce genre de réaction. Je me lève et me rends dans la cuisine pour refaire du café.

_**Dis moi tu t'es déjà drôlement bien intégré**. Fais-je remarquer en me resservant.

_**C'est grâce à Craig**.

_**Ah**! Je sursaute, lâche tout et le café se renverse par terre. Il m'avait suivi et se tenait juste derrière moi, la proximité de sa voix m'avait surpris.

_**Doux Jésus**! Je m'exclame en évitant de justesse de m'en prendre sur les pieds.

_**Oh désolé Tweek! C'est la deuxième fois dans la journée que je provoque un accident. Je vais t'aider à éponger.**

Heureusement cette fois rien n'est cassé. Nous essuyons les taches brunes tant bien que mal.

_**Je suis désolé**, s'excuse-t-il de nouveau, **je ne fais que te stresser et te perturber. Tu dois me trouver trop envahissant**.

_**Non, non pas du tout**! Je rétorque, **au contraire je t'aime bien Thomas, je t'assure. Tu fais des efforts pour te rapprocher de moi et pour gagner ma confiance alors que je sais très bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très populaire. Je veux dire, j'ai conscience que je suis bizarre, avec mes tics, ma paranoïa et mon... adoration pour le café**.

Il faudrait qu'une camion-poubelle me passe sur le corps avant que je reconnaisse avoir le moindre problème avec la caféine.

_**C'est justement pour cela que je veux être ton ami Tweek**. Me répond-t-il. Nous nous relevons et je lui jette un regard intrigué. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Craig sur terre pour aimer les choses étranges.

_**C'est difficile de vivre avec mon syndrome de Tourette. La plupart du temps – ah merde! - ça me colle la honte et il est arrivé que je me fasse tabasser à cause de ça. Alors je te comprends. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des problèmes psychologiques, d'être face à quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Je te comprends**.

Je souris, mais je sais que j'ai l'air crispé. Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention mais je trouve son point de vue étrange. Thomas a une véritable maladie, un infection neurologique reconnue par la médecine et l'état, alors que moi, je suis simplement dyslexique et un tout petit plus angoissé que la moyenne. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Mes problèmes sont psychologiques alors que les siens, neurologiques. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Toutefois, je n'ai pas le cœur de le lui faire remarquer. Il semble si content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui que je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense vraiment. Alors, à la place, je m'assois à sa droite et lui fais un grand sourire. Sa main vient doucement se poser sur la mienne et ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens. Ce contact me fait très légèrement frissonner.

A part avec Craig, j'évite les contacts physiques – je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les centaines de millions de microbes se jeter sur ma peau. Mais là encore, je me tais. Thomas se sourit encore, plus timidement, et il serre ma main un peu plus fort tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Maintenant se sont nos genoux qui se touchent.

Son autre main se pose sur mon épaule droite, nous sommes presque face à face et je ne me sens plus vraiment à l'aise. Ses doigts caressent mon poignet et ma clavicule. Oh Doux Jésus c'est tellement embarrassant.

_**Tweek je**...

Il s'interrompt, soupire, se tourne encore un peu et plie sa jambe de sorte à ce que nous soyons face à face. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose? SEIGNEUR LA PRESSION EST TROP FORTE!

_**Ah**! Je hurle en me redressant d'un bon. Thomas est d'abord surpris puis il baisse les yeux et rougit.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Bredouille-t-il, livide.

_**Je, je, je -ngh-, j'aime pas quand -gah- quelque fait ça, me prend par surprise. Ça me fait peur, c'est trop de pression! Je préfère les gens directs, ah**!

Ce qui explique pourquoi Craig et moi nous entendions aussi bien. Je sais, je ramène toujours tout à Craig, mais ne m'en voulez pas, je suis amoureux.

_**Très bien, je ne le ferai plus. On regarde Red Racer? C'est l'heure**.

_**O-ok**.

Seigneur, lui aussi est accro à cette série?

.

Partie 2 – Craig

.

Le vendredi est le jour le moins horrible de la semaine. Non seulement parce que je finis plus tôt mais aussi parce que mon dernier cours de la journée est musicologie, ma matière préférée. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis un grand amoureux de la musique. J'ai mes préférences évidemment mais tous les genres, leur histoire et leur construction m'intéressent.

De plus, nous avons une prof ultra cool, c'est une des rares femmes que j'apprécie. Avec la prof de la classe de cinéma (ma troisième option est astronomie au cas où vous voudriez le savoir). Toutefois, je suis quand même heureux d'entendre la cloche sonner. Je note en vitesse le travail à faire pour la prochaine et balance mon sac trop léger sur mon épaule. N'accordant aucune importance aux matières ''obligatoires'' comme les maths ou l'Histoire, je ne m'embarrasse jamais des livres.

Je sors et me dirige vers les salles de langue étrangère. Il y a une autre raison qui fait que j'adore les vendredis : Tweek et moi finissons une heure avant tout le monde, ainsi, nous partageons toujours un café en tête-à-tête. Pas que ça ait une quelconque signification amoureuse, c'est juste agréable de passer du temps seul avec mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ne soit stressé par les autres.

La classe de Tweek sort au moment où j'arrive. Il s'initie au français avec Heidi, une fille que je n'aime pas mais qu'il semble apprécier. Tandis qu'il lui dit au revoir, je me tiens à distance pour ne pas être obligé de lui parler.

_**Tu viens à la fête de Token, Heidi**? Demande-t-il dans un tremblement. Ils ont beau être amis, Tweek est toujours extrêmement stressé par une présence féminine.

_**Oui, j'y vais avec Marc Coswolth, tu te souviens de lui? On sort ensemble**.

_**Oh c'est super. On se verra là-bas alors**.

_**Ouais, à plus**.

Heidi s'en va en direction du deuxième étage. Je soupçonne Token de les avoir invités, elle et son copain pour attirer Rebecca Coswolth dans un traquenard soigneusement préparé. Token est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, mais il peut se montrer sacrément sournois quand il veut quelque chose. Tweek s'approche de moi, aussi tremblant que d'habitude, mais il se calme immédiatement dès que je pose ma main sur mon épaule.

_**Salut**! Lui dis-je doucement

_**Gah! Euh salut. On-on y va**?

_**Bien sûr.**

Nous marchons jusqu'à la cafétéria et prenons nos boissons. Il lui a fallu des années mais Tweek accepte enfin de boire ce qu'il y a dans les distributeurs, uniquement ceux du lycée bien entendu. Il prend un café court et moi un chocolat et nous nous asseyons au soleil.

Septembre est mon mois préféré, parce qu'il fait encore chaud mais que la fièvre de l'été est passée. Nous discutons de nos matinées respectives puis il me parle de l'exposition qu'il est allé voir la semaine dernière avec Thomas. Je ressens une pointe de jalousie à l'entente de ce nom.

Si ça se trouve, Tweek est lui aussi attiré par Thomas et essaye perfidement de me doubler... non, pas Tweek, impossible, ce n'est pas son genre. Même s'il n'a pas conscience de mes sentiments pour Thomas, il m'en parlerait avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et puis – oh! Nous parlons de Tweek, il lui faudrait des mois avant de réagir!

_**Dis, tu veux toujours y aller à la fête de Token, demain soir?** Je demande.

_**Oui, bien sûr**.

_**Et... ce te dérangerait si je proposais à Thomas de venir avec nous**?

Je pose ma question avec beaucoup de précaution. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut savoir être très subtil avec Tweek, avancer pas à pas, lentement mais sûrement, tout en restant clair. Il me jette un regard intrigué et répond :

_**Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà invité**.

Et il boit le fond de son gobelet comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était sans importance. Comment ça il l'avait déjà invité?

_**Quand est-ce que tu lui as proposé**?

_**Samedi dernier quand on travaillait sur notre rapport **.

_**Mais pourquoi?**

Je m'efforce de garder un ton calme mais je sens que ma voix se casse. Mon masque d'apathie avait tendance à se fissurer souvent ces temps-ci. Tweek le remarque et hausse les sourcils. Une lueur de crainte brille dans son regard.

_**J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu aimes bien Thomas alors que j'ai pensé que... tu l'inviterais de toute façon**.

_**Tu veux dire que t'as fait ça... pour moi**?

_**Ouais**.

_**D'accord... merci**. Je souffle, soulagé.

.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8 Craig and Tweek

**Chapitre 8**

**.  
><strong>

Partie 1 – Craig

Cela fait quatre heures que je suis chez les Black et je n'en peux déjà plus. En tant que bon maître de maison, Token est venu immédiatement nous saluer et nous remercier d'être là, mais maintenant, il n'a plus d'yeux que pour sa Rebecca, qui est tombée dans son piège comme une débutante (je suis sûr qu'elle fait exprès).

Les meilleures fêtes de la ville sont toujours celles données par cette famille, ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour recevoir. Suffit de voir leur maison, ils sont riches, ils ont l'habitude de recevoir en grande pompe. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'amuser. Il y a pas mal de monde, la pièce est enfumée et la musique résonne dans tout mon corps.

J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je veux rentrer. Tweek et Thomas ont disparu. Je les cherche des yeux, afin de savoir si je dois les ramener, mais impossible de les trouver.

_**Salut Tucker. **Me lance-t-on. Je relève la tête. Oh non pas lui...

_**Salut McCormick**.

Il me tend un cocktail accompagné d'un sourire. Ici, pas de mélange alcool-jus de fruit bon marché, on nous sert de véritables cocktails faits par un vrai barman, et pas dans des gobelets en plastique, dans de vrais verres, avec la forme qui convient pour chaque boisson.

J'attrape le verre sans toutefois montrer trop d'enthousiasme. Ça fait presque un an que Kenny me tourne autour. Il est bi, toute l'école, non, toute la ville le sait, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il veut coucher avec moi, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Pas qu'il ne me plaise pas, Kenny est très beau et en plus il est blond (et j'adore les blonds comme vous avez pu le remarquer), mais je ne veux simplement pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi con qui étale au grand jour sa vie sexuelle.

_**T'es tout seul? Pourquoi tu te joins pas à nous**? Demande Kenny en s'essayant à côté de moi sur le peu d'espace qu'offre ce fauteuil. C'est ça McCormick, grimpe moi dessus je te dirai rien!

_**Je me demande où sont Tweek et Thomas. Je veux rentrer**.

_**Tweek et Thomas? Je les ai vus monter à l'étage y'a une heure environ. Ils doivent être en train de s'amuser, tu veux pas qu'on en fasse autant**?

Je suis trop choqué pour relever la proposition indécente du blond. En tant normal, il se serait pris un bon coup de pied dans le tibia mais je n'arrive plus à faire marcher mon cerveau. Tweek et Thomas, ensemble dans une chambre depuis une heure? Non, je me fais des idées, ou alors Kenny ment. Il doit me mentir, ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça.

Tweek ne peut pas me faire ça. J'ai peur, mais je dois savoir. Je me monte la tête avec de fausses hypothèses, et je dois en avoir le cœur net. Ignorant Kenny, je me lève et monte l'escalier à pas lents. La seule porte close est celle de la chambre d'amis, ils ne peuvent être que là. J'inspire à fond et abaisse la poignée.

.

Partie 2 – Tweek

Je tends une serviette humide à Thomas. Il la prend sans me regarder et la pose sur sa plaie.

_**Ça va**? Je demande. Il grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à un oui mais je sais très bien qu'il pense non.

Thomas s'est disputé avec Cartman et un verre s'est brisé dans sa main, tranchant son poignet. Je l'ai amené ici pour le soigner et pour qu'il se calme. Il a beaucoup saigné mais j'ai réussi à stopper l'écoulement. C'est la première fois que je le vois s'énerver comme ça. Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter avec Butters quand Eric s'est interposé de toute sa masse entre Thomas et moi.

_**Ça y est ça me revient**! S'est-il exclamé, **je sais qui tu es! Tu es Thomas Harris, celui qui avait le syndrome de Tourette! Alors, de retour à South Park**?

_**Ouais**. A simplement grommelé Thomas. Il voulait écourter cette conversation au possible, la rancune ne s'était toujours pas estompée malgré les années.

_**T'es rentré chez ta mère parce que ton père voulait plus de toi?**

Butters et moi avons détourné le regard, embarrassés par tant de méchanceté. J'ai attrapé le bras de Thomas afin de l'entrainer ailleurs, mais il est resté figé.

_**Ta gueule enculé, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre**. Il a lancé en crispant la mâchoire.

Cartman a vu rouge, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui réponde. Il s'est approché dangereusement de Thomas. J'ai voulu appeler Craig à l'aide mais il avait du sortir fumer une cigarette parce que je ne le voyais nulle part. Eric a posé un main ferme et menaçante sur l'épaule de mon ami et a dit :

_**Écoute-moi bien toi, tu es nouveau alors je t'excuse pour cette fois, mais personne, je dis bien personne ne me parle comme ça, c'est compris**?

Thomas a lâché un juron mais n'a pas bougé. La colère faisait trembler son corps et il a serré sa main autour du verre qu'il tenait. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais au moment où il a ouvert la bouche, le récipient s'est brisé en mille morceaux.J'ai crié, paniqué à la vue de tous ces éclats de verre, plusieurs personnes se sont retournées vers moi et Cartman a filé.

Thomas avait la main en sang, et il pleurait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je l'avais vu, mais ses larmes discrètes m'ont ramené sur terre. Je l'ai donc conduit ici et l'ai soigné. Je dois dire que je suis fier de moi, habituellement j'aurais bêtement paniqué.

_**Attends, je vais le faire**. Dis-je en voyant que mon ami peine à essuyer le sang séché sur sa peau sans grimacer de douleur. Je me penche, face à lui, et entreprends de frotter les taches coagulées le plus doucement possible

_**Aie**. Souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_**Je te fais mal**?

_**Un peu mais ça va, t'en fais pas... merci**.

_**C'est rien**. Souris-je en recommençant à nettoyer.

Je suis si proche de lui que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Ma position archée et une telle proximité m'embarrassent, mais je me contiens. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à moi. Je crois que Thomas est nerveux lui aussi parce qu'il respire vite. Tout à coup il s'arrête, et la seconde d'après je sens quelque chose de chaud toucher mon cou. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, puis remonte doucement jusqu'à ma joue.

_**Th-Thomas qu'est-ce que tu fais**? J'interroge en reculant.

_**Désolé**, rougit-il, **j'en avais envie**.

_**Tu en avais envie**? Je répète comme s'il venait de parler dans une langue étrangère. Depuis quand je faisais envie à qui que ce soit? Et surtout depuis quand un ami avait ce genre d'envies?

_**Oui, je... je suis très attiré par toi Tweek et je t'aime beaucoup...**

Il m'aime beaucoup? Doux Jésus, c'est tellement embarrassant que j'enfouis mon visage brulant de honte entre mes mains.

_**Thomas, je ne sais pas si**...

_**Tweek s'il te plait, je te comprends**.

Sa tentative m'agace. C'est la centième fois au moins qu'il me le dit depuis le début de la semaine et voilà qu'en plus il s'en sert comme argument pour gagner mon amour. C'est bas, Craig n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

_**Arrête de me dire ça tout le temps Thomas**! Je rétorque, **tu vois, c'est pour ça que je préfère Craig**!

_**Craig? Quel rapport avec Craig? Franchement tu crois qu'il vaut mieux que moi? Il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent, alors que moi, je te comprends**.

_**Non tu ne comprends pas**! **Tu as des problèmes neurologiques, d'accord, mais les tiens n'ont rien à voir avec les miens! Moi je n'ai même pas une vraie maladie! Tu dis toujours que tu me ****comprends mais c'est faux! Craig lui m'accepte sans passer son temps à essayer de me ''comprendre''.**

J'ai crié. Je viens de m'en rendre compte parce que ma voix s'est brisée et me fait mal. Thomas secoue la tête et s'approche de moi. Il prend chacune de mes mains dans les siennes et me répond en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

_**Craig hein... tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas**?

La façon dont je rougis et détourne un instant le regard est plus révélateur que n'importe quelle réponse. Démasqué, je ne peux pas nier. Thomas reprend :

_**Et depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, tu ne crois pas que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre vous, ça se serait passé depuis longtemps? Craig ne t'aime pas, Tweek, il te considère juste comme un ami alors s'il te plait... donne moi une chance. Moi... je t'aime**.

J'ai envie de crier, de hurler qu'il se trompe, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Craig n'est pas amoureux de moi. Même si ça me tue, je dois bien le reconnaître. La déception me glace le sang, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai conscience que Thomas m'attire contre lui, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il caresse mon dos, mais tout ça, je ne le sens qu'à peine. Je suis comme une statue de sel, semi-vivante et insensible.

Le visage de Thomas se rapproche du mien, il va m'embrasser. Je ne veux pas. Je me ranime tout à coup, comme choqué à mille cinq cent volts et tente de me dégager brusquement. Mais Thomas est plus fort, il tient bon et me garde pressé contre lui.

_**Thomas non, je veux pas que.**..

Trop tard, au moment où j'ai essayé de me libérer à nouveau, mon regard a croisé celui de Craig, caché dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il nous fixe, avec son air indifférent habituel et je ne parviens pas à saisir ce qu'il pense. Je sais que Craig a un faible pour Thomas, je l'ai deviné, alors le fait qu'il ait l'air aussi impassible m'effraie.

_**Craig attends, c'est pas ce**...

_**Et je dois croire quoi alors**? Me coupe-t-il. Un instant de silence passe, je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de m'éloigner de Thomas. Le regard de Craig passe de l'un à l'autre, puis, d'une voix glaciale, il dit :

_**De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, Tweek**. **Tu joues à les innocents mais t'es un menteur et un allumeur. **

Il claque la porte et s'en va. Je me dégoute.

.

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9 Craig and Thomas

**Chapitre 9**

.**  
><strong>

Partie 1 - Craig

Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre depuis hier soir, j'ai cassé la porte de mon placard à force de cogner dedans et je n'ai rien avalé. Je ne peux pas, la colère a rempli mon estomac jusqu'à ma gorge. Je suis encore fou de rage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tweek ait fait ça.

Après les avoir surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'ai quitté la chambre, la maison, la fête sans me retourner et suis rentré, seul, en voiture. J'ai roulé si vite et j'ai conduit si brutalement que je suis étonné d'être encore vivant. Je suis arrivé chez moi et me suis bourré de somnifères pour m'endormir tout de ne prends presque jamais de médicaments mais là j'en avais besoin, vraiment.

Le lendemain quand ma mère a trouvé son tube vide, elle est venue toquer à ma porte pour me passer un savon. L'énorme coup qui a résonné à l'intérieur de la chambre (je venais de balancer mon réveil contre le mur) l'en a dissuadée. Mes parents et ma sœur ont peur de moi quand je suis dans cet état. Parce que c'est rare et parce que la seule fois où ils ont essayé de m'arrêter, j'ai failli tuer mon père. Alors ils me laissent digérer, et tout casser dans ma chambre.

Il est maintenant cinq heures et j'ai réussi à ravaler une petite partie de ma colère Je fume cigarettes sur cigarettes mais je tremble tellement qu'elles se cassent entre mes doigts. Je songe à avaler d'autres calmants quand mon téléphone sonne. Le nom de Tweek affiché sur l'écran ne fait que raviver ma rage. Je n'appuie même pas sur raccrocher et jette mon cellulaire par la fenêtre.

Je m'attends à l'entendre s'exploser contre un mur mais au lieu de ça, c'est un bruit étouffé suivi d'un ''aie'' sonore. Je me penche à la fenêtre et aperçois un petit blonde confus, qui se frotte la joue. L'espace d'un instant, je suis attendri, puis je me souviens que c'est un sale traitre. Je m'apprête à disparaître à l'intérieur, mais trop tard, il m'a vu.

_**Craig**! Appelle-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard furieux et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, mais il continue de crier depuis la rue :

_**Craig! S'il te plait écoutes moi**!

Je devrais refermer la fenêtre, je devrais l'ignorer, je devrais l'expulser de ma vie, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. C'est Tweek, mon meilleur ami, non, mon... enfin, une personne tellement importante à mes yeux que je ne peux pas la définir, et je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

_**Très bien, monte**. Lui dis-je.

Je le connais si bien que je sais qu'il a sursauté et qu'il s'est précipité vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il a sonné deux fois et trépigné jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Je sais qu'il a salué mes parents d'une voix suraigüe et qu'il s'est rué dans les escaliers. Je sais qu'il a trébuché sur la dernier marche, et qu'il a tourné une fois sur lui-même arrivé en haut avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. Et je sais que j'entendrai toquer trois fois à ma porte et le fameux :

_**Tu es là**?

C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas, comme question, mais c'est toujours ce qu'il me dit avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Il m'a confié un jour que c'était pour être sûr que ce soit bien moi derrière cette porte et pas un quelconque tueur sanguinaire.

_**Ouais, entre**. Je dis. Timidement, il entrouvre la porte et passe sa tête aux cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui mais cette vision m'amadoue immédiatement.

_**Ça va**? Demande-t-il en se glissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

_**Ça va**. Je mens, et un silence maladroit tombe sur ma chambre. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il n'ose pas s'asseoir ni bouger, c'est à peine s'il respire. C'est à moi de venir vers lui, comme d'habitude. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime les habitudes.

_**Écoutes, à propos d'hier soir**...

_**J'ai repoussé Thomas**. Me coupe-t-il.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois complètement abasourdi. Tweek n'ose plus me regarder en face et sautille d'une jambe à l'autre en torturant ses doigts.

_**Tweek, assied-toi, je crois qu'on a besoin de repartir au début**.

_**D'accord mais... tu peux me faire du café avant s'il te plait**?

Sa tasse de café en main, le petit blond me raconte tout, et tandis que j'écoute son récit entrecoupé de _gah_ compulsifs, mon cerveau se vide sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Tweek a refusé les avances de Thomas. Tweek n'est pas amoureux de Thomas. Tweek ne sort pas avec Thomas. Donc, Thomas est libre.

Voilà les quatre phrases qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Si j'avais un atome de conscience en plus, je culpabiliserais de ne penser qu'à moi alors que mon meilleur ami est en train de s'excuser de tout son cœur, mais malheureusement pour les gens qui vivent avec moi et qui tiennent à moi, je suis un sale con.

_**Alors, si j'ai bien compris**, je reprends lorsque Tweek a terminé, **Thomas t'a fait des avances et tu l'as repoussé**.

_**Exactement. Tu vois, je pouvais pas sortir avec lui alors que je savais très bien que tu... craquais sur lui**.

Merde. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache, mais bon, puisque je suis grillé, autant en profiter.

_**Tu savais**? Je demande

_**J'ai deviné. Tu as beau être taciturne, tu ne peux rien me cacher**.

Vrai. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais Tweek est très perspicace et il a un grand sens de l'observation (acquis grâce à sa paranoïa?). Lui et moi on se connait depuis si longtemps qu'il a appris à décrypter le peu de signes que j'envoie.

_**Je vois**. Je souffle.

_**Tu n'es plus fâché alors**?

_**Plus du tout. Excuse-moi d'avoir tiré des conclusions trop vite**.

_**Non, c'est moi qui – gah! - m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine.**

Il me sourit, je lui souris, mais dans ma tête, je suis déjà loin. Je suis déjà chez Thomas.

.

Partie 2 - Thomas

La porte s'entrebâille légèrement dans un grincement. Elle a toujours grincé, cette porte, et ça a toujours eu le don de m'énerver.

_**Thomas mon chéri ça va**? Me demande ma mère

_**Sale conne! Enfoiré de merde! - Non, pas trop maman – Bite**!

_**Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à ta thérapie aujourd'hui?**

_**Non – chatte! – j'ai trop mal à la tête**.

Ma maman marche jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel je suis allongé et touche délicatement mon front puis caresse mes cheveux. C'est très infantilisant, mais ce genre de marques d'affection m'ont drôlement manqué durant toutes ces années chez mon père.

_**Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Ces migraines sont peut être un effet secondaire de ton nouveau traitement. Je vais le signaler au docteur**.

_**D'accord maman, ferme la porte en partant s'il te plait**.

Je n'aime pas mentir, mais je ne veux pas que ma mère sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas de migraine, je n'ai même pas mal à la tête. En fait, je ne ressens aucune douleur physique, mais dans ma tête je suis complètement anéanti.

Je suis allongé sur mon lui, j'ai tiré les rideaux et fermé la porte. J'ai éteint mon téléphone et n'ai pas allumé mon ordinateur. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre depuis que je me suis réveillé à part me trainer sous la douche, et je suis resté tellement longtemps, amorphe sous l'eau brulante que lorsque je suis sorti ma peau était rouge à faire peur.

Si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai besoin de faire le point. Tweek m'a repoussé et Craig et lui se sont fâchés à cause de moi. Quand j'y repense je me suis montré trop brusque avec Tweek, j'ai profité de sa gentillesse. J'ai été nul du début à la fin et j'ai peut être brisé une amitié.

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours du mal aux gens que j'aime? J'ai causé le divorce de mes parents et maintenant j'ai séparé deux amis. Le pire c'est que cette fois je n'ai même pas l'excuse de mon syndrome. Le Tourette n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ça signifie que même lorsque j'arrive à gérer ma maladie, je reste un poids pour les autres.

Je me déteste.

Maman entre à nouveau dans ma chambre. Instinctivement, j'enfouis mon visage dans le coussin pour me cacher de la lumière.

_**Thomas mon chéri, un de tes amis est venu te voir. Je peux le faire monter où tu te sens trop mal?**

_**Non, ça va, dis lui de venir.**

Secrètement, j'espère que c'est Tweek. Il viendrait pour me dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait juste paniqué, et que lui aussi m'aimait. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit lui, qui d'autre ça pourrait être? Personne n'a su ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et je ne pas assez proche de qui que ce soit d'autre pour recevoir une simple visite de courtoisie. Oui, c'est sûr, ça ne peut qu'être Tweek.

Je me rassoie sur le lit et mets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux effilés, histoire d'avoir l'air présentable. Tweek me rend nerveux, la nervosité de l'amoureux. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Dans quelques secondes il sera là. Il tremblera et je lui dirai que...

_**Salut**.

Cette voix froide et grave me tire brusquement de mon petit fantasme. Je relève la tête, c'est Craig. Je suis d'abord déçu, puis étonné, puis déçu de nouveau. Ensuite, je prends peur : et s'il était là pour me passer à tabac? Pour se venger? Ou pire, pour venger Tweek.

_**Sa, sa, sa -enfoiré!- Salut Craig**.

_**Relax Thomas, je viens juste voir comment tu vas**.

_**Comment je vais**? Je répète lamentablement.

_**Ouais... j'ai appris que Tweek t'avais repoussé et je sais que t'étais amoureux de lui alors**...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, s'assoie à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Pendant un instant, nous ne disons rien, puis, sans m'y attendre, sans savoir pourquoi, je fond en larmes. Je déteste pleurer, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre : si je commence à pleurnicher sur mon sort, je ne m'arrêterai plus jamais, alors d'habitude, je tue la crise dans l'œuf, je sèches mes larmes avant même qu'elles ne coulent.

Mais cette fois je n'ai pas réussi. Craig m'entoure de son autre bras et m'attire complètement contre lui. Mon visage s'échoue contre son torse et je sens son t-shirt s'humidifier rapidement. C'est là que je me rends compte que je verse littéralement un torrent de larmes. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je pleure. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes, de sanglots et de jurons qui s'échappent malgré moi.

Je ne maîtrise plus rien. La dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle comme ça, c'est le jour où mon ex petite amie a rompu. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai quitté la Caroline du Sud. Je voulais oublier et mon père et cette fille, mais ça recommence. Je ne pensais pas être amoureux de Tweek à ce point.

_**Chut**, me fait-il, **ça va aller. Je suis là**.

Il caresse mes cheveux avec douceur et ce geste me fait tellement de bien que je me laisse aller contre lui. Je crois que toute la pression est en train de retomber. Toute cette angoisse emmagasinée, à propos de mon retour à South Park, de Craig, de Cartman (non je ne l'avais pas oublié celui-là non plus), de ma mère, de la thérapie, de l'école et surtout de Tweek, tout est en train de retomber.

_**Je suis là**. Me répète Craig en me tirant entre ses jambes

Le corps de Craig est plus chaud que je ne l'aurais pensé. Lui qui a toujours l'air si froid était en train de me montrer une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Ses mains glissent de mes cheveux et descendent dans mon dos. Il me serre plus fort et embrasse mon cou.

A partir de ce moment, les limites deviennent floues, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire et encore moins si c'est bien ou mal, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, je veux juste... me laisser entrainer. Craig embrasse à nouveau ma nuque puis remonte jusqu'à mes joues. Il glisse lentement jusqu'à ma bouche et lorsqu'il arrive au coin de mes lèvres, il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Il attends un geste de ma part, un signe qui lui indiquerait ce que je veux et surtout ce que je ne veux pas, mais je ne fais rien, alors il vient m'embrasser. C'est plutôt chaste, pas vraiment quémandeur et ça ne dure que quelques secondes.

_**Thomas je**...

Je l'interromps en venant à mon tour l'embrasser. Mon initiative a un effet électrisant sur lui car il me colle brusquement contre. Je m'accroche à son cou et il mord ma lèvre, doucement. Je sais ce qu'il veut, j'ai deviné. J'ouvre la bouche. Nous nous embrassons pendant plusieurs longues minutes et nous séparons, à bout de souffle. Enfin, moi, je suis à bout de souffle, lui a l'air aussi apathique que tout à l'heure.

C'est drôle, dans des moments pareils, la plupart des gens affichent une mine enchantée ou au moins un sourire content, mais lui, il a presque l'air d'être en colère. Pressé. Il me laisse à peine respirer quelques secondes et me tire sèchement par le bras pour m'entrainer à nouveau contre lui. Il veut reprendre le baiser mais je l'arrête en appuyant ma main sur sa joue.

_**Craig, t'as conscience que tu es en quelques sortes... mon deuxième choix**? Je demande, hors d'haleine.

_**Rien à foutre**. Grogne-t-il.

Il saisit mon poignet pour libérer son visage et m'embrasse, encore plus avidement. Ça dure encore un moment, peut être des heures, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mal aux joues. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et probablement mon sens de la raison, car lorsqu'entre deux baisers je l'entends me souffler ''je t'aime'', je ne réagis même pas. Je me contente de mordre sa lèvre, peut être un peu trop violemment.

.

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10 Craig

**Chapitre 10**

**.  
><strong>

Craig

Le soir suivant, je retrouve Clyde et Token pour tout leur raconter. Nous sommes au lac, comme d'habitude, assis sur le vieux plaid qui traine toujours dans la voiture et mes deux meilleurs écoutent mon histoire, à la fois contents et désolés pour moi.

_**Mais Craig**, commence Token, **tu as conscience que s'il sort avec toi c'est juste pour oublier Tweek**?

_**Ouais, je le sais mais au point où j'en suis je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que je peux avoir**.

J'ai conscience que mon discours est franchement lamentable mais malheureusement il est sincère. Je suis tellement attiré par Thomas que je ne laisserai pas une seule miette de la moindre petite chose qu'il aura à me donner. Hier, après s'être embrassés pendant un moment, il m'a proposé de diner chez lui puisque sa mère était sortie.

Nous en avons discuté, vaguement. Il m'a prévenu qu'il était encore amoureux de Tweek et que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. J'ai répondu que je le savais mais que je voulais quand même tenter ma chance. Qu'importe la raison, tout ce qu'il m'offrira, je le prendrai, et avec un peu de chance, il finira par tomber amoureux de moi.

Cette dernière phrase je ne l'ai pas dite à Thomas, par contre, je l'avoue à mes amis qui ne savent pas comment la prendre.

_**Craig, tu vas certainement souffrir, ce type agit comme un connard**. Souffle Token, déjà mort d'inquiétude pour moi.

_**Non, attendez**, intervient Clyde, **c'est toi le connard dans l'histoire Craig**!

_**Quoi**? Je m'exclame.

_**Ben ouais, c'est parce que t'as piqué ta crise que Tweek a jeté Thomas, et ensuite, t'as profité de sa peine pour le foutre dans ton lit, alors je suis désolé mais là c'est toi l'opportuniste**.

Un silence mortel s'abat sur nous. Clyde me regarde d'un air grave tandis que Token pâlit en murmurant :

_**C'est vrai que vu comme ça**...

Ça ne me vexe pas, de ça aussi, j'en ai conscience. J'ai plus ou moins profité de la faiblesse de Thomas, mais pour ma défense, ce n'était absolument pas calculé. Clyde me tend une cigarette et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_**Craig... je ne veux pas être méchant mais... tu ne trouves pas que c'est nul ce que t'as fait? Je veux dire, ça te ressemble tellement pas**!

_**Oui**, renchérit Token, **pense à Tweek!**

Excellent exemple. A force de n'avoir confiance qu'en moi, Tweek ne se méfiait plus de moi et m'accordait une confiance aveugle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'aurais pu profiter, abuser même, de lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ça aurait été... mal. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je ressenti aucun scrupule vis-à-vis de Thomas?

_**Si, c'était minable, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand je suis avec lui.**

Je reste encore quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague, le temps de que la cigarette se consume presque toute seule et me lève.

_**J'y vais les gars, demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, faut que j'ai l'air présentable**.

Mes deux amis me lancent un regard éloquent. Ils compatissent. Ma famille est une horreur, j'ai au total sept oncles et tantes, plus mes quatre grands-parents, tous ultra-conservateurs. Ils se sont mis dans la tête que j'étais un bon à rien et un délinquant doublé d'un pervers/pêcheur/pédé (ne rien rayer).

J'ai eu beau leur expliquer que Tweek n'était qu'un ami, peine que j'ai douze ans, chaque réunion de famille est un enfer. Même chose pour ma sœur d'ailleurs. Mon dieu faîtes que Thomas ne croise jamais leur route!

Le lendemain, je me réveille trop tôt à mon goût. Mon portable affiche huit heures dix mais les chiffres sont écrits tellement petits que je dois plisser mes yeux encore endormis pour réussir à lire. Je regrette d'avoir cassé mon réveil. Je remarque que j'ai reçu un texto à cinq heures du matin. Évidemment, c'est Tweek, il doit passer m'apporter le cadeau de Ruby. Il me dit qu'il sera là à la demi. Génial.

Je me lève et me traine sous la douche. Je me demande si je dois lui dire tout de suite que Thomas et moi sortons ensemble ou attendre encore quelques jours. Je ne sais pas. Bah, j'aviserai. Je coupe l'eau et me sèche. J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements. Tant pis, je sors nu de la salle de bain et regagne ma chambre, mais au moment où je pousse la porte, je découvre qu'elle n'est pas vide.

_**Ah**! Crie Tweek en bondissant jusqu'au plafond.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que**...?

_**Oh mon dieu! Pardon, pardon, pardon**! Crie-t-il en se cachant les yeux. De nous deux, il est bien le seul embarrassé. On ne peut pas dire que je sois un monument de pudeur, de plus, Tweek m'a déjà vu nu. Je me dirige vers mon placard et l'ouvre lentement. Cette situation est plutôt amusante en réalité.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là**?

_**Je, je, je viens t'apporter – gah – le cadeau de Ruby. Il faut que tu l'emballes**.

_**Pas maintenant je suis pas habillé**.

_**Comment tu peux dire ça avec autant de calme**? S'exclame-t-il

_**Parce que je suis pas habillé**.

Ma réponse le perturbe complètement. Faire tourner Tweek en bourrique est un de mes jeux préférés depuis toujours. Je finis tout de même pas enfiler des vêtements et vais chercher du papier cadeau. Je déteste faire ce genre de choses mais Tweek étant une catastrophe en travaux manuels, je ne peux pas vraiment compter sur lui. Je me mets donc au travail avec le plus de minutie possible. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'aime beaucoup ma sœur.

**_Tiens, mets ton doigt**. Je demande et lui désignant de la tête le nœud de bolduc. Il s'exécute et je serre le ruban au maximum.

_**Ah! Arrête, tu vas me couper la circulation sanguine et mon doigt va tomber**!

Je ris et le laisse retirer sa petite phalange à l'ongle rongé. Il appuie un peu sur sa peau pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas perdu un bout de lui-même et semble soulagé. Mon ami blond reste assis sur mon lit tandis que je finis de me donner un air présentable. Il tient un mug de café qu'il a eu je ne sais où et il m'observe me peigner, le regard dans le vide.

_**Ca va**? Je demande

Il sursaute légèrement.

_**Oui, oui**.

_**Deux ''oui'' veulent dire ''non'' en général. **Je fais remarquer sans lever les yeux de mon reflet.

_**Craig, est-ce que**...

Il se mord les lèvres et resserre ses mains autour de sa tasse.

_**Non, rien. J'y vais. A lundi. **

.

**A suivre  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Thomas and Craig and Tweek

**Chapitre 11**

.

Partie 1 – Thomas

Ma mère se gare devant le lycée. Comme elle travaille près d'ici (elle est à mi-temps), elle me dépose en voiture, je n'ai donc pas à prendre le bus. Je la soupçonne d'avoir secrètement allongé son itinéraire pour m'éviter les transports en commun mais je n'ai fait aucune remarque, elle veut simplement me protéger.

_**A ce soir maman – chatte**!

_**Je t'aime mon chéri.**

Elle me noie de déclarations d'amour maternel depuis que je suis rentré de Caroline du Sud, mais de ça non plus je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je descends de la voiture. Il est dix heures et la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentit juste au moment où je franchis les portes.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers le distributeur de café de l'aile Est, je sais que c'est là que traine la bande à Craig, et surtout Tweek. J'appréhende un peu de lui parler pour la première fois depuis la fête mais il faut que je laisse mes sentiments personnels de côté car nous avons un rapport à terminer.

_**Salut Thomas**. Me sourit Craig. Il s'approche de moi et me prend contre lui. Je suis un peu surpris mais je me laisse faire. Craig est mon copain maintenant.

_**Tu vas bien**? Me souffle-t-il.

_**Ouais, ca – bite! - va**. **Et toi?**

Je jette un regard en coin aux autres. Je sais qu'ils nous observent tous plus ou moins discrètement. Stan, Kyle et Token ont pudiquement détourné les yeux alors que Kenny nous fixe sans gêne d'un air amusé. Clyde est partagé entre les deux, il nous regarde mais les traits de son visage expriment son désarroi. Le pire, c'est que Craig a l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Je me demande s'il s'est déjà affiché avec d'autres garçons.

_**Bien**. Finit-il par me répondre. Il penche la tête et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, pas le moins du monde embarrassé par les spectateurs qui nous entourent.

Je fais la même taille que lui, un peu plus même, alors j'ai juste à pencher la tête et à fermer les yeux ; pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, je les ouvre et tombe directement dans ceux de Tweek. Il se tient à quelques pas de nous, son thermos à la main, la bouche ouverte et le visage tiraillé par la stupeur et la déception. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je repousse brusquement Craig.

_**Qu'est-ce que... oh**... Souffle-t-il lorsque, suivant mon regard, il comprend à son tour la situation. Il rajuste son chulo et dit :

_**Salut Tweek**.

_**Salut**. Rougit le petit blond. Craig lui sourit comme si de rien n'était et Tweek essaie de le lui rendre, mais ses lèvres tremblent. Sa petite bouche triste me crève le cœur. Tweek détourne le regard et plonge la main dans son sac; il en sort un dossier qu'il me tend.

_**C'est notre rapport sur l'expo. Je l'ai imprimé ce week end mais il manque tes croquis**. Me dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je prends le compte-rendu et réponds :

_**Je les ai avec moi. Viens, on va à l'atelier pour le faire relier**.

_**D'accord. **

Nous nous éloignons ensemble. Le chemin que nous empruntons est désert car c'est un genre de raccourcis. Tweek déteste passer par là parce que l'escalier est en métal et qu'il n'a pas l'air solide alors il monte les marches lentement, avec hésitation.

_**Tu veux que je te tienne le bras**? Je propose, comme son meilleur ami le fait habituellement.

_**Non, non -ngh- surtout pas, je voudrais que, que, que Craig s'imagine des ch-choses**.

Il se met tout à coup à trembler sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Il se fige sur une marche et saisit son thermos pour y boire directement au goulot, il grimace, sans doute parce qu'il s'est brulé.

_**De quoi tu parles**? J'interroge

_**Ben, vous sortez ensemble et s'il nous voit main dans la main il pourrait penser que** (il prend une autre gorgée) **que je cherche à m'immiscer entre vous et - gha**!

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Je descends les trois marches qui nous séparent et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Des tonnes de phrases rassurantes toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres se bousculent dans ma tête mais je n'en dis aucune, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais que Craig a confiance en Tweek, et inversement. Si quelqu'un s'immisce quelque part, ce serait plutôt moi.

_**Allez, allons – enculé! - y**. Je souffle.

.

Partie 2 – Craig

Ils reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard. Thomas brandit fièrement le dossier dans les airs et Tweek affiche un air satisfait qu'il arbore rarement.

_**Alors ça y est? C'est enfin fini**? Je demande, touché par leur enthousiasme. Ils me tendent leur rapport relié et j'y jette un œil. Clyde et Token viennent regarder chacun par dessus une de mes épaules. Je n'y connais rien en Art mais je sais que les notes de Tweek sont minutieuses, tandis que les croquis de Thomas sont simplement magnifiques.

_**C'est génial, vous allez avoir une super note**. Affirme Clyde. Je donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Tweek et serre Thomas contre moi pour les féliciter. Ils ont de quoi être fiers. A huit ans déjà, mon copain était le plus doué du cours d'Arts Plastiques, et il m'a confié s'être réfugié dans la peinture et la photo en Caroline du Sud.

_**Bon, je vais l'apporter au prof**, dit Thomas, **à tout à l'heure**.

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres et s'en va par la porte Est. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu quand j'entends une voix désagréable dans mon dos.

_**Eh ben c'est quoi ça**? **Un nouveau couple de tarlouzes**?

Cartman, encore. Il marche dans notre direction, chacun de ses pas transpire la suffisance et le narcissisme. Voir toute cette graisse se balancer en rythme me colle la nausée. Il arrive jusqu'à nous mais il ne dit rien. Il a l'air surpris. Son regard passe rapidement de Tweek à moi.

Les yeux de Cartman s'arrêtent finalement sur Tweek qui tressaille. Il avait cessé de trembler, mais il recommence. Mon meilleur ami a peur de ce gros cul. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais je le sais qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que Cartman le prenne pour cible - n'oubliez pas que ce connard à tué son père biologique pour le donner en chili à son demi-frère!

_**Tiens tiens mais je vois là une mauvaise distribution des rôles non**?

Je fronce les sourcils. Quand il parle comme ça, en langage imagé, tortueux, manipulateur, c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. J'ai bien envie de le faire taire mais je préfère attendre la suite. Stan et Kyle se lèvent à leur tour et s'approchent, comme en mesure préventive.

_**Ben oui**, poursuit Cartman,** normalement c'est le caféïnomane taré qui se fait baiser par le héros insensible et le petit Tourette qui est le meilleur ami. Ben qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Tucker? Tu t'es lassé de Tweek et tu l'as jeté comme un vieux mouchoir? T'en as eu marre de lui, t'as trouvé l'herbe plus verte ailleurs** **alors tu l'as largué sans pitié**?

Kyle fait un pas en avant mais Stan et Kenny le retiennent, perplexes. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je rêve ou ce connard notoire d'Éric Théodore Cartman est en train de prendre la défense de Tweek? A voir la tête que font les autres en tout cas, ça a l'air d'être le cas.

Heureusement que Thomas n'assiste pas à ça. Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami qui serre son thermos entre ses mains, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Il tremble de tout son soul, mais ça n'arrête pas Cartman :

_**Raconte nous Tucker, c'était comment? De te taper ton meilleur ami et de voir ensuite la déception dans ses yeux quand tu lui as annoncé que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule?**

Personne n'ose intervenir, tout le monde a détourné la tête et regarde ailleurs. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a raison? Est-ce que j'ai jeté Tweek comme un vieux mouchoir usagé? Est-ce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense?

_**Ta gueule Cartman**! Je hurle, **tu dis que des conneries**!

Ma réplique résonne dans le couloir et se perd sans que personne n'ajoute quelque chose. Ça me plonge dans une rage folle.

_**Mais bordel vous n'allez pas le croire**? Je reprends, **vous savez tous que c'est faux! Vous... vous... putain, on couchait pas ensemble**!

Ma voix se brise, mon masque d'apathie aussi. Ne reste que la colère et le désarroi. Je ne peux pas croire que mes meilleurs amis me jugent ainsi.

_**On couchait pas ensemble! On n'a jamais couché ensemble! On est amis, putain de merde, on est juste**...

_**CRAIG FERME-LA**! M'interrompt Tweek. Un long silence se fait. Tout le monde fixe ce blond tremblant qui vient de crier. Je vois l'angoisse envahir lentement ses yeux, mais heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie de reprise le sauve.

La pression retombe tout à coup, tous prennent leurs affaires et s'enfuient vers leur salle de cours. Cartman ramasse lentement son sac et me jette un dernier sourire satisfait avant de faire volte face. Je me tourne vers Tweek qui est le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. J'attrape doucement son poignet pour attirer son attention, mais pour la première fois de nos vies, il se dégage.

_**Ça va**? Je demande à voix basse. Les élèves sortent des salles avoisinantes et le couloir se retrouve vite envahi. Toutefois, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes complètement isolés au milieu de toute cette foule, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein dans ces moments où tout peut basculer dans l'instant, et pour toujours.

_**Ouais, ça va**. Bredouille Tweek. Il lève vers moi un regard qui me crève le cœur, récupère sa sacoche et s'en va. Je le regarde partir, avec l'insupportable impression qu'une partie de lui ne reviendra jamais. Un coup dans mon dos me tire de mes pensées et je me souviens que moi aussi je dois aller en cours.

.

Partie 3 – Tweek

J'arrive devant la salle de français en trainant les pieds. J'ai l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Je ne peux pas croire que Craig ait crié à tout le monde ce qu'il a crié.

_**Hey salut Tweek,** **ça va? J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi**! Me sourit Heidi.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas la force, à la place, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et laisse enfin mes larmes couler. Mon amie ne pose pas plus de questions et se contente de me serre contre elle. Elle me caresse le dos tout en essuyant mes larmes.

Heidi est ma meilleure amie, elle a deviné depuis très longtemps que je suis amoureux de Craig, mais elle ne dit rien. Les bons amis vous demandent si vous avez besoin d'en parler. Les excellents amis vous consolent et ne posent pas de question.

_**Que... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire**? Je bredouille

_**Marc a montré certaines de tes œuvres à son père... et il a été très emballé. Il veut te rencontrer**.

.

**A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12 Thomas

**Chapitre 12**

.**  
><strong>

Thomas

J'ôte ma veste tout en chantonnant joyeusement. Je me sens tellement bien. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, tout va bien, absolument et parfaitement bien. La vie me paraît douce, fantastique et tous les êtres humains me semblent foncièrement bons. Je suis heureux, vraiment.

_**Bonjour Thomas**. Me sourit le médecin.

_**Bonjour Docteur**.

Je suis le dernier arrivé, je regagne vite ma place attitrée et notre maître de cérémonie – si je peux l'appeler ainsi – vient clore le cercle et ouvre la séance. Comme d'habitude, chacun prend la parole et discute de ce dont il a envie, positif ou négatif, en lien avec le syndrome.

La petite fille que j'ai pris sous mon aile a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux mais en revanche, Veronica semble triste, à tel point qu'elle passe son tour de parole, privilège réservé aux ''anciens'' que nous sommes. J'irai lui parler à la fin de la séance.

Un mois est passé, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des vacances de la Toussaint. Je suis si heureux que même venir à la thérapie ne me dérange plus. J'ai des amis et même un amoureux, deux choses simples qui peuvent paraître normales mais qui pour moi ne le sont pas.

Je me sens plutôt bien avec Craig, il n'est pas parfait (il manque furieusement de réaction par exemple) mais il fait de son mieux pour m'épauler. Je me suis également fait quelques amis : Clyde et Token, bien sûr, mais aussi Kyle et Kévin Stoley.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'est Tweek. Lui, Craig et moi sommes amis, mais tout le monde a bien senti qu'une distance s'était créée entre nous trois, ainsi qu'avec tous les autres membres de la bande d'ailleurs, depuis que le brun et moi étions en couple. Au lycée, il n'est avec nous que pour déjeuner (et encore pas tous les jours), il ne traine plus avec nous après les cours et lorsqu'il travaille chez Harbuck, il ne nous demande plus de nous asseoir au comptoir pour pouvoir discuter.

Je ne suis plus amoureux de Tweek, mais cette situation m'attriste, pas autant que Craig toutefois. Évidemment il ne le montre pas, et nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais je sais que son meilleur ami lui manque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux affirmer que ma vie prend un tournant agréable que je n'attendais plus.

La séance thérapeutique se finit. Tout le monde sort rapidement et je reste seul avec Veronica. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, elle fixe ses pieds qu'elle balance. Elle est restée très petite, je la dépasse d'au moins vingt centimètres, et je ne suis pas un géant. Je me place face à elle mais elle semble ne pas m'avoir vu, ou alors elle espère que je m'en aille.

_**Veronica**. J'appelle doucement.

Elle relève la tête, comme tirée d'un demi-sommeil, et lentement, si lentement que je peux voir chacun de ses muscles recevoir le signal nerveux, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

_**Veronica, ça va**?

Elle fait la moue pour me signifier ''bof''. Quelque chose cloche, ça se voit. Je décide d'y aller en douceur et m'assoie près d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

_**Hum... quoi de neuf**? Je questionne.

_**Mon copain a rompu**.

_**C'est vrai? Pour – chatte!- quoi**?

_**Je ne sais pas, il devait en avoir marre que je claque sans cesse des doigts. C'est vrai que c'est ridicule**.

_**Enfoiré! -** **Attends mais ça faisait deux ans que vous étiez ensemble, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ton syndrome**?

_**Si mais... je suppose qu'au bout de deux ans, ce qui avait l'air anodin au début devient insupportable**.

Ma respiration se bloque tout à coup tandis que les mots de mon amie résonnent dans ma tête. Ce qui est anodin au début devient ensuite insupportable. Les petits détails insignifiants deviennent de premier ordre et plus rien ne fonctionne. Et si Craig aussi se lassait de moi à cause de mon syndrome? Et si ce tic qu'il trouve amusant devient un handicap pour notre couple? Une plaie béante impossible à couvrir?

Heureusement, avant que mon esprit ne s'emballe, notre médecin vient à notre rencontre.

_**Thomas, Veronica, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous! **S'exclame-t-il,** je viens d'avoir le laboratoire au téléphone et ils disent que tes résultats d'analyse sont excellents, Veronica! Ton corps réagit bien au traitement et les effets secondaires sont mineurs**!

_**Des analyses? Véro, tu prends un nouveau traitement**? Je questionne.

_**Oui**, répond le docteur, **Thomas je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs mais dernièrement Veronica prend un traitement expérimental qui lui permet de contrôler son Tourette quasiment tout le temps! Et maintenant que nous savons que les effets secondaires sont mineurs, tu vas pouvoir le commencer toi aussi**.

Je me tourne vers mon amie et elle me sourit. C'est vraie que depuis tout à l'heure elle n'a pas claqué une seule fois des doigts. Le médecin me donne une brochure expliquant le fonctionnement de ce nouveau traitement et me conseille d'en parler à ma mère. Alors... ça marcherait vraiment? Je serai enfin débarrassé de cette maudite maladie pour de vrai?

Nous quittons le centre ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres. Notre vie va peut être changer à tout jamais! Je dis au revoir à mon amie et elle me répond par un signe de la main. Elle marche jusqu'à se voiture tandis que je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Moi je n'ai pas encore mon permis de conduire, les voitures me font peur. C'est si agressif que cela réveille mon Tourette et mon tic m'empêche de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire.

Je me contente donc des transports en commun. Je prends la ligne trois pour me rendre chez Craig. Je monte dans le grand véhicule bleu et paye. Il faut presqu'une heure pour regagner South Park, elle traverse d'abord Denver, North Park et Middle Park. Nous en sommes à la moitié du trajet quand tout à coup, le véhicule freine brutalement et les portes s'ouvrent.

_**Ah! Bon-bonjour**.

_**Bonjour jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sauter au milieu de la route comme ça**?

_**J'avais peur que – ngh- vous ne me voyiez pas**.

_**Mais... on est en plein jour**.

Il y a y un moment de silence et les passagers à l'avant éclatent tous de rire. Le petit blond rougit et se rue vers le fond. Je l'attrape au passage et le force à s'arrêter.

_**Tweek**!

_**AH**! Crie-t-il. Il met quelques secondes à me reconnaître, puis il se calme et s'assoie à côté de moi.

Il tremble incroyablement fort et semble ne pas contrôler ses gestes. Il prend un immense gorgée de café et s'étouffe même un peu.

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive**? Je demande tandis qu'il tousse.

_**Je, je, je déteste prendre le bus, c'est beaucoup trop de pression y'a tellement de gens c'est horrible! Mais la voiture c'est pire tu tiens ta vie entre tes mains tu peux mourir à tout instant ou pire tu pourrais même tuer quelqu'un **!

Je le laisse reprendre sa respiration avant de lui demander pourquoi il se trouve à North Park un samedi après midi mais il ne me répond pas. Il bredouille quelque chose et se cache entre ses mains en rougissant. Il descend vingt minutes plus tard, à l'arrêt du centre ville. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse

.

**A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13 Craig and Tweek

**Chapitre 13**

**.  
><strong>

Partie 1 – Craig

Thomas pousse un gémissement complètement indécent. C'est fou de voir à quel point il est sensible. Je mors son cou un peu plus fort et il laisse échapper un petit cri. Il suffit que je touche son cou pour qu'il gémisse, que j'effleure son ventre pour qu'il sursaute. C'est plutôt amusant mais aussi... assez excitant.

Je m'allonge sur le lit. Je l'entraîne contre moi et il couche sa tête contre mon torse. Je passe doucement mes mains sous son t-shirt quand quelque chose chatouille mon pied et me fait sursauter.

_**Putain Gaïa, casse-toi**! Je grogne. Gaïa, le chat de Thomas, une espèce d'énorme boule de poils noirs qui se trouve toujours là où il ne faut pas (le chat, hein, pas les poils). Je lui ordonne de décamper mais la bête doit se sentir un peu seule car elle insiste.

_**Putain mais dégage le chat, t'attends ton tour comme tout le monde**! Je lance en lui donnant un bon coup de pied qui le fait déguerpir. Thomas explose de rire, il rit si fort qu'il donne l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer. Il s'agrippe à ma chemise ouverte et ne la lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Bon, ça a au moins détendu un peu l'atmosphère. Je fais rouler Thomas sur le dos et passe sur lui. Ma bouche descend sur sa clavicule tandis que ma main défait son pantalon. J'ai envie de lui, je me bagarre avec le tissu et au moment où je pense avoir gagné, quelque chose vient à nouveau me déconcentrer :

_**Bite! Chatte! Couille! **Enchaine**-**t-il.

Je ferme les yeux et continue à l'embrasser mais je le sens se figer. Si j'arrive à passer outre son syndrome, lui ne peut pas. Ça le perturbe trop.

_**Désolé**. Souffle-t-il.

Lentement, je me rassoie à côté de lui et fixe le matelas. Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes ensemble et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à coucher ensemble. Ça me frustre. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais aussi psychologiquement. Je veux dire, si son syndrome ne me pose pas de problème, ça ne devrait pas lui en poser non plus, non?

_**Je suis désolé**, répète-t-il, **mais bientôt on sera débarrassé de ça**.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire**? Je demande, surpris.

Thomas se lève et boit une gorgée d'eau dans la bouteille qui traîne à côté de son lit.

_**Mon docteur m'a parlé d'un nouveau traitement. C'est encore expérimental mais il marche bien. Si je réagis bien, je devrais être capable de me contrôler presque tout le temps. Veronica le prend en ce moment et son tic à presque disparu. Elle ne claque des doigts que lorsqu'elle s'ennuie. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas**?

_**Attends tu veux dire que ton syndrome... disparaîtra**?

_**Non, c'est génétique, ça sera toujours en moi. Mais si ce traitement marche bien, à terme, il est possible que mon Tourette devienne complètement contrôlable**.

Je l'observe revisser le bouchon et s'essuyer la bouche d'un coup de manche. Il me sourit. Je fronce les sourcils.

_**J'en ai parlé avec ma mère et même si c'est un peu cher, je commence la semaine prochaine**.

_**Mais... je veux pas**. Je lâche.

_**Comment ça tu veux pas**?

_**Je veux pas que tu perdes ce qui te rend si exceptionnel**.

_**Craig... c'est une maladie, pas une don**! Dit-il calmement, bien que je perçoive de l'agacement dans sa voix.

_**Oui mais... ça te rend tellement cool et... si on t'enlève ça tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Tu ne seras plus Thomas Harris, tu redeviendras comme les autres, tu deviendras aussi ordinaire que... moi**.

Un silence tombe sur la chambre. Il me semble durant une demi éternité. Thomas me fixe, le regard dégouté.

_**T'es en train de dire que... la seule chose qui te plait chez moi... c'est ma maladie**?

_**Non je**...

_**T'es en train de dire que sans mon Tourette, sans ce putain de handicap de merde, je suis qu'un gars comme les autres? T'es en train de dire que... tu ne m'aimes que parce que je dis des gros mots sans être punis? Mais t'as quel âge exactement Craig? Cinq ans**?

_**Thomas écoute**...

_**Et moi je suis quoi**? Reprend-t-il, **une genre d'attraction marrante, là pour te distraire? Pour offusquer ces sales bourgeois – comme tu les appelles – que tu détestes**?

_**Putain mais ta gueule! Laisse moi m'expliquer**!

_**T'expliquer à propos de quoi? Tu comprends pas qu'en réalité, avoir un Tourette, ça te pourrit la vie? Et maintenant, après avoir supporté ça pendant dix sept ans, j'ai enfin une chance de m'en débarrasser, et tu veux m'en empêcher!**

Quelques secondes s'écoulent durant lesquelles je vois quelques larmes border ses yeux. Ça ne m'attendrit pas, au contraire même. C'est lui qui ne comprend rien à rien. Il a quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui le rend unique et il veut s'en débarrasser. Il veut être comme tout le monde. Il n'a pas compris que le monde est chiant et ennuyeux?

_**Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi.** Finit-il par déclarer.

C'est le coup de grâce. Le silence tombe et les larmes aussi. Une partie de moi a envie de le consoler mais l'autre, celle qui veut le punir, a le dessus. Je ne supporte pas de voir un mec pleurer, ça me donne la nausée. Tweek, lui, panique, stresse, crie, mais ne pleure jamais. J'ai envie de m'en aller, je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient encore ici. Je me lève et mets mes chaussures.

_**Tu... tu pars**? Demande-t-il, hébété. Je ne réponds pas, je reboutonne ma chemise sans lui jeter un regard. Chaque seconde de plus que je passe ici devient de plus en plus insupportable. J'enfile mon manteau et m'en vais.

Dehors, les bruits, les sons et les voix me paraissent tout à coup lointains, comme si j'étais plongé dans un demi-sommeil, comme si j'étais somnambule. Je marche dans les rues sans savoir où je vais. Je suis en état de choc. Je ne comprends pas, j'aime Thomas exactement comme il est, je suis raide dingue de lui alors pourquoi il veut changer tout d'un coup?

_**Craig**?

Je lève les yeux. Le hasard a voulu que je tombe sur Tweek. Je me tourne vers lui et observe les alentours. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai marché jusqu'au centre ville. Tweek porte deux gros sacs de courses barrés de l'inscription _Jonhson_ - les Tweak détestent les grandes surfaces. Il semble essoufflé et il porte un bonnet vert foncé qui, à l'image de sa chemise, est mis de travers sur sa tête.

_**Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là**? Demande-t-il à voix un peu trop basse. Il s'imagine toujours que dans la rue, un agent du gouvernement espionne incognito les conversations des gens.

_**Re-rien**. Je bredouille. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais marché dans la direction opposée à celle de chez moi. Thomas n'habite qu'à dix minutes de marche de chez mes parents, mais maintenant que je suis ici, il va me falloir plus d'une demi heure.

_**Ca va**? Questionne Tweek. Il s'approche de moi, et, avisant mon visage défait, me serre contre lui avant de me tendre un de ses sacs.

_**Allez viens, j'ai besoin d'aide pour porter ça jusqu'à chez moi**.

.

Partie 2 – Tweek

Lorsque Craig et moi arrivons chez moi, la maison est plongée dans le noir. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine, toutes les autres pièces sont vides. Je tends les sacs de courses à ma mère et leur explique rapidement la situation pour leur signifier de ne pas nous déranger. Craig et moi montons dans le noir jusqu'à ma chambre. Même dans ma pièce, je n'allume pas. Mon meilleur ami connait assez bien ma maison pour ne plus avoir besoin de lumière.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. La main gauche de Craig attrape ma manche et tire légèrement. Même dans le noir, je peux voir son regard apathique tenter d'exprimer quelque chose sans y parvenir vraiment. Avec Craig, il faut poser des questions, il ne parlera jamais de lui-même.

_**C'est Thomas**? Je demande à mi-voix. Pas de réponse. Mon meilleur ami me tend les bras et je le prends contre moi. Durant une seconde, je me demande si ce n'est pas déplacé de continuer de faire ça dans la mesure où il est en couple, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Et je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon.

_**Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici cette nuit**? Demande-t-il à mi-voix.

_**Bien sûr**.

Le silence tombe. Craig tire son mon t-shirt pour me forcer à m'allonger complètement à côté de lui. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et rabat la couverture sur nous. Il est encore trop tôt pour se coucher mais je ne pense pas que l'on va faire quelque chose de notre soirée.

_**Tweek**? Souffle-t-il après un très long moment de silence.

_**Quoi**?

_**Ne change jamais**.

.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Désolée pour ce petit retard.<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et de commenter! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant qu'au début.

La petite anecdote : La réplique ''le chat t'attends ton tour comme tout le monde '' est véridique! L'auteur est le copain d'une amie, il a d'ailleurs gagné mon respect à tout jamais pour une telle phrase!


	14. Chapter 14  Craig and Thomas

**Chapitre 14**

**.  
><strong>

Partie 1 – Craig

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, mon esprit est tout embrumé. Je mets quelques minutes à me souvenir d'où je suis, comment j'ai atterrit là et de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Une sorte d'angoisse nait dans mon estomac. Il faut que je parle à Thomas. Il faut que je le convainque de ne pas prendre ce traitement. Alors que je réfléchis au meilleur moyen d'expliquer mon point de vue, Tweek entre dans la chambre.

_**Salut**. Me dit-il à mi-voix. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers lui et il pousse une exclamation de surprise. Il tremble, beaucoup, comme si quelque chose le perturbait profondément. Je remarque qu'il évite même mon regard. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à lui. Il a un putain de sursaut lorsqu'il sent ma main se poser sur son épaule.

_**Gah**! Crie-t-il. Je resserre ma prise et le force à se retourner vers moi.

_**Tweek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**_R-ngh-rien! **

_Rien... _Alors, on en est là. On est revenu à la case départ de notre relation, on est revenu à nos douze ans quand il me laissait à peine l'approcher. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_**Tweek, tu peux me le dire, même si c'est de ma faute**.

Il se fige, il fait une grimace, comme s'il avait mal, et sa main serre fort mon poignet. Je devine qu'un millier de pensées traversent son esprit, toutes en même temps jusqu'à lui faire mal à la tête. Il cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, son corps titube pour rejoindre son lit et il ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

_**Je vais aller chez Thomas**. Je souffle. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, je sais qu'il a tout compris. Tweek hoche lentement la tête – pas besoin de mots non plus - et tandis que je me dirige vers la porte, il me donne une légère tape sur l'épaule pour m'encourager. Je lui fais un signe de tête et sors. Je suis trop angoissé pour parler.

Sur le chemin de chez Thomas, j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire, mais dans ma tête, tout est embrouillé. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et m'aperçois que je n'ai pas mon chulo. C'est un mauvais présage. Je sais, je ne devrais pas croire à ces conneries normalement mais Tweek avec ses histoires de karma et de méditation a fini par m'influencer. Tête nue, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout mon corps qui est exposé ainsi.

Tandis que je pénètre dans le lotissement dans lequel se trouve la maison de Thomas, mon cœur accélère et mon estomac se noue. Pourtant, mes jambes refusent de trembler et mes paumes de suinter. Je n'arrive pas à extérioriser mon angoisse, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de mon apathie.

Le voilà mon handicap dans la vie, cette valise que je dois traîner derrière-moi : j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je ne parviens jamais à exprimer quoi que ce soit. Dans un moment pareil, j'aurais bien besoin du langage corporel pour dire l'indicible à ma place, mais c'est impossible : mon corps refuse. Je suis comme Thomas, mon corps agit à mon insu, ou plutôt, il n'agit pas.

Je suis arrivé. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai envie de faire demi-tour, mais je sonne, avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Coup de chance (ou pas), on m'ouvre tout de suite.

_**Bonjours madame Harris, **je dis**, désolé de venir si tôt mais je dois parler à Thomas. Il est là** ?

La mère de mon copain fronce les sourcils d'un air très étonné.

_**Mais... Il ne t'a pas di**t ?

_**Quoi** ?

_**Hier soir son père a fait une crise cardiaque. Thomas a sauté dans un avion pour la Caroline du Sud et il va y rester deux bonnes semaines.**

Je me souviens tout à coup de tous ces textos reçus cette nuit que je n'ai pas lus.

_**Il... il a du essayer de me le dire mais je... n'ai pas...** Je bredouille en baissant les yeux.

_**Oui, je crois savoir que vous vous êtes un petit peu disputé hier non** ? Dit doucement madame Harris. Je pince les lèvres en me demandant ce que je dois répondre.

_**Tu veux entrer**? Me propose-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Cette femme, je l'aime bien, vraiment. Elle est gentille et patiente, elle m'a tout de suite accepté et n'a fait aucune remarque à propos de notre homosexualité (enfin bi-sexualité pour son fils), contrairement à mes propres parents qui regardent toujours Thomas d'un œil mi-intrigué mi-scandalisé. Je crois que je peux l'ajouter à la courte liste des femmes que j'apprécie, pourtant, je décline son offre.

_**Comme tu voudras. Reviens quand tu veux**.

Dès qu'elle a refermé la porte, je sors mon portable et passe en revu tous ces messages.

_De Thomas, le 21/10/2011_

_21h50 : Mon père est à l'hôpital. Je prends l'avion cette nuit pour aller le voir. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâchés, s'il te plait rappelle-moi_

_22h10 : j'ai trouvé un place sur un vol qui part à 1 heure, je dois bientôt partir, appelle-moi._

_23h31 : Je suis à l'aéroport de Denver, j'ai du temps, appelle-moi, faut vraiment qu'on parle._

_23h47 : je veux pas te quitter fâché dis moi ce qui ne va pas_

_23h52 : putain de merde Craig arrête de faire la gueule comme ça !_

_Le 22/10/2011_

_00h11 : l'avion va décoller, je ne pourrai plus téléphoner, je t'en prie appelle-moi_

_00h51 : je dois éteindre mon téléphone... tant pis._

_08h20 : Craig, mon père va bien. Il a fait une crise cardiaque et il a été opéré en urgence. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Je vais rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances, pour m'occuper de lui. Ma belle mère s'est tirée y'a deux mois et il est tout seul. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te téléphoner, et de toute façon je t'en veux trop pour avoir envie de parler avec toi. On se verra à mon retour, ça nous laisse deux semaines pour réfléchir à notre relation, je crois qu'on en a besoin._

Génial. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Si seulement j'avais pris la peine de regarder mon téléphone juste une seule fois, il ne serait pas parti avec ce poids en plus sur ses épaules. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ''réfléchir à notre relation'' d'abord? Encore un de ses trucs de meuf!

Fou de rage, je balance mon téléphone par terre. Il rebondi dans l'herbe et va rouler quelques mètres plus loin. La coque s'est ouverte et pendant un instant j'hésite à le laisser là. Je ne vois même pas à propos de quoi il faut réfléchir, je n'ai aucune problème moi, c'est lui qui a décidé de changer tout à coup! Marre des complications, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!

.

Partie 2 – Thomas

Je compte minutieusement les gélules et les place dans une coupelle. Le docteur a dit, à midi c'est deux bleus, une rouge et trois blanches la première semaine. Ensuite ça ira mieux. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Je lui prépare même ses repas ; vaut mieux, dans la mesure où il ne mangeait que des trucs mauvais pour son cœur.

_**C'est bientôt – chatte! - prêt papa**.

_**J'arrive Thomas**!

Je laisse le riz s'égoutter dans une passoire et dresse la table. Mon père me regarde d'un œil bienveillant depuis le salon.

_**Tu veux que je t'aide**? Me propose-t-il.

_**Non, non, surtout pas – bite**!

Même s'il n'était pas malade, je refuserais son aide. Il serait capable de casser toutes les assiettes en trente secondes. Mon père est ce genre d'homme : il ne peut pas vivre sans une femme dans sa vie. Il a besoin d'une seconde maman pour entretenir la maison et s'occuper de lui.

Quand ils étaient encore mariés, ma mère s'occupait de tout et c'était également le cas avec ma belle-mère. Bien qu'elle était une véritable connasse, je dois bien lui accorder que mon père n'est pas facile à vivre, pas du tout !

_**Tu es sûr**?

_**Oui papa repose-toi**.

Mon père change la chaîne et j'entends le journal télévisé qui démarre. C'est les info de la Fox. Mon père est plutôt du genre Country si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ça ne me convient pas vraiment, mais bon, c'est mon père.

_**Au fait Thomas**, commence-t-il en prenant place à table, **tu ne vas pas rater l'école si tu restes encore deux semaines ici**?

_**Si, quelques jours, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de très bons amis qui m'aideront à rattraper**.

_**De très bons amis... et de très bonnes amies aussi**? Ajoute-t-il avec un regard entendu. Je lui rends son sourire mais le mien est faux. Je viens juste de me réconcilier avec mon père, je n'ai pas envie de lui balancer comme ça que je suis bisexuel et que je sors avec un garçon depuis un mois.

C'est étrange de se dire qu'il y a à peine quelques jours je détestais encore mon père. Mais après son attaque, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, le voir dans ce lit blanc, avec toutes ces machines autour de lui, j'ai senti le mur de glace bâti par la rancune fondre tout à coups.

Au début, lorsque le médecin a appelé, je ne voulais même pas y aller. J'espérais encore pouvoir me réconcilier avec Craig et je n'avais aucune envie de traverser la moitié du pays pour aller voir un homme qui m'avait quasiment abandonné, mais ma mère m'a convaincu.

Durant les longues heures de visite, bloqués dans la même chambre, mon père et moi avons beaucoup discuté. Il m'a dit depuis que ma belle-mère était partie il avait réalisé à quel point il avait pu être horrible avec moi depuis que mon Tourette s'était déclaré. Je lui en veux encore bien sûr, mais j'apprécie le geste.

Je finis de manger et commence à débarrasser.

_**Laisse Thomas je vais le faire**.

_**Non papa c'est bon**.

_**Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort Thomas je peux encore foutre deux assiettes dans un lave-vaisselle**! S'exclame-t-il en m'arrachant littéralement la porcelaine des mains (rares survivantes de la liste de mariage de mes parents)

_**Papa tu dois pas t'énerver c'est mauvais pour ton cœur**. Je rappelle.

_**Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me traites comme un assisté Thomas. Je suis ravi que tu sois là mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour avoir une bonne à tout faire à l'œil**!

_**Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé**.

_**Tu devrais rentrer chez ta mère à la fin de la semaine. Je ne veux pas que tu manques l'école à cause de moi**.

_**Non, pa', sincèrement c'est cool et puis je préférerais rester ici**.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur à la limite de la suspicion et je me sens immédiatement obligé d'allonger ma phrase.

_**Parce que... ça fait presque six mois que je suis parti et j'aimerais revoir des lieux et...des gens**.

_**Ah, si tu veux prendre quelques vacances alors, restes autant que tu veux**.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et quitte la cuisine. Je crois qu'il sait que j'ai menti. Ici à Summerville, il n'y a rien ni personne que j'ai la moindre envie de revoir. Je déteste cette ville, mais je ne veux pas rentrer à South Park. Je suis encore en colère contre Craig, et tant que cette rancune ne se sera pas dissipée, je ne pourrais prendre de décision.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p>Les <strong>paris<strong> sont ouverts! Alors, à votre avis, Craig et Thomas vont-ils **se séparer**?


	15. Chapter 15 Craig & Thomas & Craig again

**Chapitre 15**

**.  
><strong>

Partie 1 - Craig

Tweek lève les yeux, il fronce les sourcils. L'espace d'une seconde, une expression de rage s'empare de son visage, mais la seconde d'après, elle fond et fait place à de la déception. Une énorme déception. Il secoue la tête et dit :

_**Ca suffit, j'arrête.**

**_... Quoi?**

**_T'as très bien entendu, j'arrête.**

Je ne comprends pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui mais son regard est vide. Un silence de mort tombe. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Je le regarde, sans comprendre. Il me fixe dans les yeux, il attend que je parle, mais mon manque de réaction le fait exploser :

**_Bordel Craig, j'en ai assez de ta putain de -gah- apathie! Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas planté là. Fais quelque chose, nom de dieu!**

Tweek se laisse tomber sur son lit. Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi il s'énerve?

_**Mais... tu arrêtes quoi**? Je demande.

Il halète et je vois qu'il pleure, un peu, de rage. Je suppose. Je m'approche de lui et pose doucement ma main sur son épaule. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Thomas était parti en Caroline du Sud et j'avais enfin trouvé le courage d'expliquer à Tweek ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pensais qu'il serait de mon côté, ou qu'au moins il me donnerait un bon conseil, mais la place, il me dit juste qu'il... arrête?

_**Me touche pas**! Crache-t-il en me rejetant brutalement.

_**Tweek, calme-toi**.

_**ME TOUCHE PAS**! Hurle-t-il. Ses petites mains frappent mon torse le plus fort possible pour me faire reculer mais ça marche à peine. Les émotions fortes ont toujours eu pour effet d'anéantir son corps.

_**C'est... parce que je t'ai demandé de ne pas changer**? Je tente. Il se met à trembler de tout son soul. La colère s'est suffisamment atténuée pour cesser d'anesthésier son esprit. Il ne peut même plus marcher quand il est dans cet état-là. Il me fixe dans les yeux, et tout ce qui j'y vois, c'est de la colère. Il me déteste à présent.

_**Notre relation est -ngh – toxique. Je ne devrais faire que des choses relaxantes – gah – mais être avec toi c'est trop de pression, j'arrive plus à gérer le stress que tu me provoques**! **C'est fini, j'arrête**. **J'me casse**. Déclare-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Et la seconde d'après, il n'est plus là. Et quand je dis plus là, je veux dire... plus là. Plus jamais, peut être. Probablement. Ou plus comme avant. Quelque chose vient de se casser, pour toujours. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai probablement bousillé ma relation amoureuse. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis vraiment trop con...

.

Partie 2 – Thomas

Le paquet trop rempli de la pharmacie dans une main, ma sacoche dans l'autre, ma veste coincée entre les jambes, au milieu d'une rue presque vide, j'essaie désespérément d'enlever mon pull. Je me suis déjà débarrassé de mon gros manteau il y a une heure mais je meurs toujours de chaud. J'avais oublié qu'à Summerville, l'automne existait, contrairement à South Park où il faisait déjà un froid de canard (ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi il y a une histoire de canard là-dedans).

Ça y est, j'ai réussi à retirer les bras, mais le pire reste à venir : le col. Évidemment personne ne vient m'aider. A Summerville, il fait chaud, mais les gens ne sont pas gentils. Je fais passer le sachet à gauche et tire sur la laine qui, après m'avoir étranglé une seconde ou deux au passage, libère enfin ma tête et me laisser respirer.

Je retire le dernier bras et sens une brise fraiche caresser mon ventre. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je me sens bien. Discrètement, je souris. Summerville ne m'aime pas, parce qu'elle sait que je ne l'aime pas, mais ces derniers jours, je préfère être n'importe où plutôt qu'à South Park.

Les bras surchargés, j'entre dans un coffee shops que je connais. Je commande un cappuccino classique (pas la peine de tester leur mocha au lait, il n'y a que ceux de Tweek que j'aime) et m'assoie à une table. Je suis sorti acheter les médicaments de mon père et celui-ci m'a dit de prendre mon temps. Ce que je fais donc, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de la véritable raison de ma présence ici.

Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais revoir d'anciens amis, mais c'est tout le contraire. En fait, j'ai constamment peur de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais, c'est pourquoi j'évite les endroits fréquentés lorsque je vais me promener. Je devrais esquiver le Harbuck, une zone ''à risque'', mais nous sommes lundi et les cours ont repris aujourd'hui, je ne risque donc de croiser personne.

A South Park aussi l'école a recommencé. Je me demande si les autres vont bien. Craig a essayé de me téléphoner hier soir, sans doute pour savoir si je rentrais à la maison, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de décrocher. J'ai laissé sonner. A la place, j'ai appelé Kyle pour le prévenir que je ne serai pas là. Comme nous sommes ensemble dans la plupart des matières, il va m'aider.

Le seul problème, c'est l'Histoire de l'Art. Il faudrait que je demande à Tweek, mais lui non plus je n'ai pas eu le cran de le contacter. Il faudrait que je vois ça avec un autre élève. Hum je crois que Heidi est avec nous, je pourrais demander son numéro à Kyle et...

_**Thomas**?

Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon nom. Heureusement que je ne tenais pas mon café entre mes mains sinon je l'aurais lâché.

_**Dina**!

Elle me sourit.

_**Je peux m'asseoir**?

_**Euh, oui, b – merde!- bien sûr.**

Dina s'assoie, puis la situation devient insupportablement maladroite. Je pensais qu'elle parlerait aussitôt mais elle se contente de me sourire gentiment et de jouer avec ses cheveux sans entamer la moindre conversation. Elle ne va même pas commander ; elle devrait pourtant savoir que personne ne viendra s'enquérir de ce qu'elle veut.

Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise que je ne peux pas la regarder. Je fixe le fond de ma tasse en carton vide. Pas question d'engager le dialogue. J'ai ma fierté tout de même. Je vais rester silencieux et... oh non. Je sens un juron venir. Mon propre corps œuvre contre moi. Lorsque mon Tourette se met en marche, c'est comme lorsque l'on sent venir un éternuement : ma poitrine se contracte et ma respiration devient difficile. Je sens ma gorge se remplir et ma résistance s'amoindrir.

_**Ch-Chatte**! Je crie.

Dina éclate de rire. J'ai perdu.

_**Comment vas-tu Thomas**? Demande-t-elle alors que l'atmosphère s'est détendue d'un seul coup.

_**Bien et toi**?

_**Hum ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu étais retourné vivre dans la Colorado**.

_**Mon père a – merde! – fait une attaque cardiaque et je suis revenu pour l'aider un peu, tu sais pendant les – couille! - vacances**.

_**Mais les vacances sont finies non**?

_**Oui mais bon... tant pis je rattraperai. Et toi alors, tu n'es pas à l'Université**?

Dina ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle attrape son sac, en extrait un peu de monnaie et marche à pas lents jusqu'au comptoir. Elle dit quelque chose au caissier et celui-ci se met tout de suite au travail. J'entends le bruit de la machine expresso puis celui de l'appareil à vapeur, une tasse qu'on pose sur un plateau, un tiroir caisse, de la monnaie qu'on tend, un '''merci'' puis à nouveau des pas.

Dina reprend sa place en face de moi et retire très délicatement le couvercle en plastique pour ajouter le sucre. Elle est très minutieuse. Elle tourne sa boisson, la porte à ses lèvres, rajoute quelques grains et recommence. Deux ou trois fois. Lorsqu'elle le juge finalement parfait, Dina repose son café au lait sur le plateau et répond enfin à ma question :

_**Je ne suis pas allée à l'Université. J'ai préféré refuser la bourse qu'on me proposait et travailler pour aider ma famille**.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dina n'est pas la meilleure personne au monde mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

_**Je travaille chez **_**Sephora**_**. En fait c'est pas trop nul comme boulot. Je range des trucs sur des étagères, parfois je conseille des clientes et j'ai le droit à pleins d'échantillons gratuits. Tu vois mon mascara? C'est un Lancôme. J'aurais jamais pu me le payer normalement.**

Elle a toujours su voir le bon côté des choses. C'est pour ça que j'ai été très amoureux d'elle. Dina est mon ex petite amie. La seule que j'ai eu dans ma vie, celle de toutes mes premières fois. Elle a un an de plus que moi, et cette année elle aurait du entrer à L'Université de Caroline du Sud, puis aller à Yale après ça. Elle avait même obtenu une bourse pour ses excellentes notes, parce que ses parents, d'origine cubaine, n'avaient pas les moyens de lui offrir des études. Mais elle a refusé. C'est tellement typique d'elle.

_**Et toi Thomas, comment vas-tu? Ça se passe bien dans le Colorado**?

_**Bien. J'ai retrouvé d'anciens amis et l'école ça va. Mon Tourette s'est aussi atténué grâce à un nouveau traitement et – merde! - je me suis même réconcilié avec mon père**.

_**C'est super, je suis très contente pour toi. **

Elle sourit, tendrement, je dirais, un peu comme une grande sœur, et je le lui rends double.

_**Bien, je dois aller travailler**. Dit-elle en se levant.

_**Déjà – bite! couille! - **?

_**En fait, j'étais en avance et quand je t'ai vu à travers la vitre, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te voir**.

Dina enfile sa veste et fait quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se retourner:

_**Au revoir Thomas, j'espère que ça va aller pour toi**.

Et elle sort. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Craig. Je n'en ai pas eu envie, tout simplement parce que j'ai décidé de rompre. Ce matin, en me réveillant, cette idée s'était implantée dans ma tête, et maintenant alors que Dina se trouvait en face de moi, je viens de réaliser que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir comme avant. Il m'a pris pour une attraction. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner. C'est fini, si j'avais un jour éprouvé le moindre sentiment d'amour pour lui, il venait de s'éteindre à jamais.

.

Partie 3 – Craig

Je fixe la feuille de papier que je tiens entre mes doigts tremblants. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je tremble comme ça. C'est même la première fois de ma vie que je tremble tout court. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une simple feuille de papier blanc puisse changer ma vie à ce point, puisse faire aussi mal.

Je ne peux simplement pas y croire. Je relis pour la cinquantième fois au moins les quelques lignes qui y sont écrites, au stylo bille noir. Ceux qui trainent toujours dans l'entrée depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne marchent plus qu'à moitié alors que l'encre est au maximum. De ces stylos qui griffonnent des adresses à la va-vite et qui détruisent des vies. La mienne, en l'occurrence.

Thomas vient de rompre, par courrier. Il me dit qu'il est désolé de ne pas le faire de vive-voix mais qu'il ne se sentait pas de le faire par téléphone. Il reste en Caroline du Sud, et probablement pour toujours. Ses parents ont décidé de se redonner une chance et sa mère est venue le rejoindre en Nouvelle Angleterre.

Il ne peut pas me pardonner. Il n'a jamais pu tomber amoureux de moi. Il ne supportait plus mon manque de réaction. Il dit qu'au fond moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas, que je le considérais juste comme une distraction. Il ajoute que j'aime surement quelqu'un d'autre, il ne révèle pas qui. Il me précise qu'il va prendre le nouveau traitement. Il me dit au revoir.

C'est fini. Comme un accident de voiture. Non, plus rapide même ; comme un crash test. On allait droit dans le mur depuis le début. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a un millier de choses que je voudrais faire, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il convient de faire dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans les films déjà? En général, ils pleurent, surtout les meufs.

Des putains de larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, mais je refuse catégoriquement de couler. Je les essuie d'un revers de manche. Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je pleurais. De qui je me moque? Je suis en train de pleurer. Moi, Craig Tucker, je suis en train de pleurer, une lettre de rupture entre les mains. Comme une gonzesse. Je prends mon téléphone.

_**Allô**? Fait la voix.

_**Ce... c'est moi**. Je dis. Je me sens bête ; bien sûr que c'est moi, mon nom est affiché.

_**Je sais. Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler.** Précise Tweek.

Un temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai appelé Tweek. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des jours. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en colère après moi. J'avais l'intention de tout lui raconter, mais les mots s'emmêlent déjà dans mon esprit. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour raconter ça.

_**Tu pleures**? Demande-t-il, indifférent et froid. Ça me fait frissonner de désarroi. Je bredouille :

_**Thomas est parti...**

**_Désolé.**

Silence. Un petit sanglot m'échappe.

_**Je... j'ai besoin de toi**. Je renifle lamentablement

_**Écoute... ce serait bien que tu m'oublie un peu là**...

Il soupire. L'agacement perce dans sa voie. Je suis estomaqué. Comme si j'avais pris un coup de couteau. Comme je ne réponds rien, il dit :

_**Je dois raccrocher, salut**.

Et il raccroche. Je garde un moment le téléphone collé contre mon oreille. Pendant un instant j'espère qu'il va rappeler mais rien ne vient. Alors, je pose doucement mon portable sur ma table de nuit, me laisse tomber sur le lit, me roule en boule et je ne bouge plus. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me relèverai.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p>Tout ceux qui ont parié sur la rupture ont gagné, mais à la réaction de Tweek, vous vous y attendiez?<p>

On approche de la fin, plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Un indice, Craig va continuer à s'en prendre plein la gueule.


	16. Chapter 16 Tweek and Craig

**Chapitre 16**

.**  
><strong>

Partie 1 – Tweek

_**C'est magnifique**.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'entends ce commentaire. L'homme pose délicatement sa main sur la toile et laisse ses doigts caresser les rondeurs crées par la matière, puis il fait quelques pas et ses yeux remontent le long du tableau, de plus en plus écarquillés, comme émerveillés.

Je m'étais dit qu'une peinture de deux mètres de haut, c'était peut être un peu trop pour une première fois, mais apparemment, mon premier choix a été le bon. L'homme se tourne vers moi :

_**J'adore. Vous avez beaucoup de talent monsieur Tweak**.

_**Merci**. Je réponds faiblement.

_**Alors, vous pensez pouvoir lui obtenir une bourse dans votre établissement**? Intervient monsieur Coswolth.

_**Certainement, monsieur Tweak a l'étoffe d'un véritable artiste, de ceux que nous recherchons chez nous**.

Ils continuent de discuter affaire comme si je n'étais pas là tandis que je fixe ma création. C'est une de mes préférées, c'est un toile géante représentant un amas de couleurs froides, principalement du noir et du bleu. Le bleu est en haut et le noir est en bas. Il y a des taches blanches un peu partout. Je ne sais moi-même pas ce que ça représente. Monsieur Coswolth a dit que ça lui évoquait une ville. Moi tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai cette image dans la tête et que plus je la peins, moins j'arrive à représenter quelques chose de précis.

Le directeur du Lycée de New York a aussi jeté un œil à mes photographies, à mes croquis et à mes peintures plus réalistes, plus techniques. Des reproductions de tableaux, des choses du genre. Je crois qu'en plus de ma toile géante, il a aussi été séduit par les dix portraits photographiques que j'ai fait de Craig et de Thomas. Ils sont tous très simples, presque minimalistes, et Craig a toujours l'air triste sur ces clichés.

Monsieur Coswolth me jette un regard plein d'espoirs tandis que le directeur sort un formulaire de son attaché-case. C'est une chance inespérée. Grâce à ces deux hommes, je vais peut être intégrer un lycée New-yorkais réputé pour sa section artistique. Un semestre chez eux me vaudra une admission directe pour l'Université de mon choix!

Quelques semaines auparavant, j'aurais immédiatement refusé de changer de lycée et de ne pas aller dans la même Université que Craig, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour avancer. Et même, je ne veux plus de lui pour avancer.

Je veux croire en moi et en mes capacités. C'est en partie grâce à elles que je suis ici, dans cette galerie à Denver. Toutefois, je dois beaucoup à Heidi. C'est elle qui a parlé de moi à son copain, Marc, qui en parlé à son père, Monsieur Coswolth, qui en a parlé au propriétaire de la galerie, qui en a parlé au directeur de l'école.

_**Tenez Tweek, voici votre formulaire de demande de bourse, ainsi que celui d'inscription à l'école. Remplissez-les et vous serez certainement convoqué à un entretient d'admission. Je suis sûr que vous serez accepté**.

Je souris, encore, et remercie l'homme. Mon rêve n'a jamais été aussi proche de se réaliser.

.

Partie 2 – Craig

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Autour de moi, tout tangue lamentablement et ma vision est floue. Mes jambes flageolantes ne me portent plus et mes bras refusent de bouger. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui peut circuler dans mon sang mais rien de ce que j'y ai envoyé ne doit être très légal.

Je fais quelques pas en direction de ce qui me semble être un escalier, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de dire s'il monte ou s'il descend. Il faut que je trouve des toilettes. J'avance encore un peu et au moment où je vais mettre le pied dans le vide – je m'en rends compte quelques secondes trop tard – on attrape mon bras et on me tire en arrière, vers la terre ferme.

_**Craig t'es fou t'allais te casser la gueule**! J'entends. Je n'ai pas reconnu cette voix et je me tourne vers mon sauveur. Je distingue une masse de cheveux roux. Qui a les cheveux roux déjà? C'est le juif je crois. Attends c'est quoi son nom... c'est un pote à Thomas en plus, je le connais, ça va me revenir, c'est...

_**Kyle**! Je crie, comme s'il n'était pas à cinq centimètres de moi.

_**Ne crie pas je suis à cinq centimètres de toi**. Fait-il remarquer. Quel génie celui-là, vraiment.

Le juif me demande si je vais bien et je suis incapable de répondre. J'ai essayé, mon cerveau a ordonné à ma tête de hocher négativement, mais elle n'a pas voulu obéir. Toute mon énergie est déjà focalisée dans mes jambes, pour que je reste debout. Heureusement, Kyle comprend et m'entraine dans la cuisine. Cool, un évier. Je lâche mon infirmier et me rue dessus pour me libérer enfin de toutes ces saloperies.

_**Bon, je voulais juste que tu te reposes mais bon**. Souffle Kyle en tirant deux chaises pour nous.

Une fois vidée, je me sens mieux. Vaseux, mais presque conscient. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur la chaise en je l'entends craquer malgré la musique assourdissante. Je ne me souviens même plus chez qui on est. Heidi ou chais pas qui.

_**Craig, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive**? Demande Kyle, **je sais que tu aimes bien... expérimenter des trucs mais là tu.. as vraiment pris de gros trucs**.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'il appelle gros trucs, mais je m'en doute un peu. Ce que j'ai avalé, je l'ai acheté à Trent Boyett. Il vient toujours aux soirées pour refourguer ses merdes aux paumés de mon genre. Je crois que sa présence rend Kyle nerveux d'ailleurs.

_**Hmmm, j'ai pas envie... d'en parler**. Je grogne.

_**Tu veux que j'aille chercher Clyde? Ou Token**?

_**Non. Me gonflent eux**. Je continue. C'est faux bien sûr, mais ils sont bien les deux dernières personnes que j'ai envie de voir sur terre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis, et que donc, ils s'inquiètent forcément pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, j'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse crever.

_**Écoute, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Heidi**.

Kyle se lève, me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et me laisse seul. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il se préoccupe de moi. Parce qu'il est pote avec Thomas? Mais Thomas, il s'est barré. Tweek aussi, tout le monde s'est barré, et moi, je suis là, dans cette cuisine de merde, à cette fête de merde, à ressasser mes problèmes de merde. Ma vie craint.

_**Craig**?

Je relève la tête. Heidi se tient là, le visage mi-inquiet, mi-exaspéré. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi je me suis mis dans cet état. Rebecca et Token sont là aussi.

_**Vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive**? Me demande mon meilleur ami afro-américain.

_**Rien**...

_**Si, il y a quelques choses, je le vois bien**.

_**Non, justement, rien. Plus rien ne m'arrive. Ma vie c'est plus que du vide. Il m'arrive rien et tous les jours se ressemblent**.

_**Vieux, tu dis ça parce que Thomas t'as quitté et tu te sens abattu. Mais je t'assure, ça passera! Tu** **rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis tu as Tweek**.

_**Euh, Token**... L'arrête Rebecca en posant sa main sur son épaule. Mon ami se tourne vers sa copine et fronce les sourcils. Elle lui lance un regard accompagné d'un petit coup de tête dans le vide, apparemment très significatif, vu qu'il semble avoir percuté. Tout ça, je le vois à la fois nettement et brumeux. Comme si ce n'était pas réel.

Rien ne me paraît réel maintenant. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui ne suis plus ancré dans la réalité. Comme si je me tenais sur le bord de l'autoroute et je regardais passer les voitures. Elles roulaient trop vite pour moi et je ne pouvais en arrêter aucune.

_**Enfin, bref**, reprend Token, **quoi qu'il en soit, tu te remettras de ta rupture Craig, et ensuite tu**...

_**Tweek**. Je gémis

_**Quoi Tweek**?

_**Tu as dit son nom. Tu l'as vu? Il va bien? Il ne veut plus me voir, il ne répond plus au téléphone. Il va bien? Il devient quoi? Est-ce qu'il mange**? **Est-ce qu'il dort?**

_**Calme-toi Craig, il va bien, Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours... Il... il t'aime, tu sais. Il est juste en colère contre toi**.

_**Craig**, intervient Rebecca, **Tweek revient d'une semaine à New York. Il a passé un entretient dans une école d'Art, et il va l'intégrer dès le prochain semestre**.

_**Quoi**?

_**Il va s'en aller Craig**. Répète-t-elle.

_**Vieux... tu devrais aller le voir, non**? Propose Kyle. J'avais oublié qu'il était là celui-là. Je regarde mon portable. Une heure quinze. Tweek n'est pas encore près de dormir. Reste maintenant à trouver la force de me lever et de marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

Je rassemble mon énergie et me lève de ma chaise. Tout tangue autour de moi mais je tiens bon. Je dois aller parler à Tweek. Allez courage Tucker, avance! Je m'accroche à la table et me jette jusqu'au cadre de la porte. Je vais sortir par le jardin. J'y suis presque. Si j'arrive à passer la porte, le plus dur sera fait.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et l'abaisse mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je recommence deux, trois, quatre fois puis je donne des coups d'épaules tout en maintenant la poignée vers le bas. Elle finira bien par céder.

_**C'est fermé à clef**! J'entends qu'on me dit, mais je n'en tiens pas compte, je sais que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas Heidi qui l'a dit, c'est ma conscience. On essaie de me flouer, de m'empêcher de réussir mais pas question d'abandonner. Je continue de me jeter contre la porte, jusqu'à me faire mal, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne trop forte, mais même quand elle est trop forte, je m'obstine.

Si j'arrive à ouvrir cette porte, j'aurais gagné

Si j'arrive à ouvrir cette porte, Tweek ne s'en ira pas.

Je vais y arriver. Je recule de trois pas et me jette sur la porte. Une douleur insupportable envahie mon épaule et un bruit assourdissant se fait mais heureusement, la seconde d'après, je suis au sol, la tête dans de l'herbe et je sens de l'air frais caresser mes cheveux. J'ai réussi. J'ai ouvert la porte. Je dois me lever et...

Et...

Et quoi déjà?

Je sais plus.

Je...

.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p>" <em>jn,,,,,,,,,;l::<em> " ceci était un message du chat. Elle y tenait c'te conne, elle voulait plus dégager du clavier.**  
><strong>

Bref, je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre! Rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est à propos du tableau de Tweek. Cette peinture est une des miennes, j'avais moi aussi cette image noire et bleue en tête mais plus j'essayais de peindre quelque chose, moins j'obtenais un résultat.

Sinon, l'histoire vous plait toujours? Le dernier est en trois parties, qu'est-ce qui va se passer selon vous? Donnez-moi vos prévisions!


	17. Chapter 17 Thomas and Tweek and Craig

**Chapitre 17**

.**  
><strong>

Partie 1 – Thomas

Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital, je trouve le couloir plongé dans le noir. La porte de la chambre est close et pendant une seconde je me dis que j'ai du me tromper. Je regarde autour de moi et repère finalement quelqu'un. C'est Heidi, elle est assise sur une chaise crasseuse dans l'angle du mur. Je ne savais pas qu'elle et Craig étaient amis mais je suppose qu'elle se sent responsable de son état vu que la fête avait lieu chez elle.

Si je suis là, c'est parce que Token m'a appelé il y a une heure, il me disait que Craig était à l'hôpital et que je devais absolument aller le voir. Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant ou s'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance, mais mon avion venait d'atterrir dans le Colorado.

Mon père et moi sommes venus chercher ma mère ; mes parents ont décidé de se redonner une chance. Habituellement, ce genre de connerie ça ne tient jamais longtemps mais mon père a vraiment changé. Je crois que notre famille peut repartir sur de meilleures bases en Caroline du sud, surtout que le traitement contre mon Tourette marche plutôt bien.

Sur le coup, j'ai cru à un accident, mais Heidi m'explique qu'il a juste fait une sorte de_ bad trip_ et qu'il s'est pété l'épaule en défonçant la porte de chez elle. Les médecins l'avaient soigné et maintenant il dormait. Normal, avec tous les tranquillisants qu'on avait du lui donner. Et puis, il n'était que six heures du matin.

_**Je te laisse avec lui Thomas, moi, je vais obliger Clyde à réparer ma porte avant que mes parents ne découvrent le massacre**.

_**Pourquoi Clyde**? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, **c'est Craig le responsable**.

_**Oui, mais avec un bras en écharpe, il ne serait pas très efficace. Alors à Clyde d'assumer, puisque c'est lui qui l'a invité. C'est comme ça que ça marche : chacun est responsable de ses amis**.

Chacun est responsable de ses amis... Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai abandonné mes responsabilités que Craig se retrouve dans ce lit d'hôpital?

Je m'approche du lit. Il est réveillé, il se tourne vers moi, mais il met tout de même quelques secondes pour me reconnaître.

_**Thomas**! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix faible.

_**Salut Craig**.

Je lui demande comment il va et nous discutons un peu. C'est assez bizarre de se parler comme si de rien n'était. J'ai rompu par lettre il y a un mois à peine, je devrais me sentir gêné, ou bien il devrait être en colère contre moi. Remarque, il l'est peut être au fond de lui, il n'a juste pas assez d'énergie pour l'exprimer.

Je lui explique pourquoi je suis dans le Colorado et il me répond qu'il est content pour mes parents et pour moi. Il me fait signe vers une bouteille d'eau et je lui sers un verre. Il le boit à petites gorgées avant de me demander :

_**Thomas... t'es vraiment obligé de retourner vivre en Caroline du Sud ? J'ai pas envie que tu partes**.

Craig avance doucement sa main pour prendre la mienne. Il n'a seulement l'air fatigué, il a l'air... désespéré.

_**S'il te plaît Thomas, reviens. Me laisse pas tout seul toi aussi**.

_Toi aussi_... il parle de Tweek. Token m'a également expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé peu après mon départ. Je me sens coupable. Je me suis toujours senti coupable de m'être ainsi immiscé entre eux, d'être l'intrus. Car c'est ce que j'ai toujours été, un intrus.

La relation que Craig et Tweek partageait était tout aussi étrange qu'équilibrée, ils vivaient dans une bulle fragile et hermétique, qui ne pouvait pas supporter le moindre changement. Et maintenant que je l'avait faite éclater, Craig était malheureux. Tweek aussi, d'ailleurs, même si il ne l'avouera pas. Je ne suis resté que quelques mois à South Park, mais avant de rentrer chez moi, en Caroline du Sud, je dois réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé ici.

_**Tweek n'est pas encore parti**. J'annonce.

Il y a un moment de silence, puis Craig soupire:

_**Et alors** ?

_**Ne fais pas semblant de t'en foutre. Va chez lui et parle-lui**.

_**Il ne m'écoutera pas.**

_**Il t'écouteras, et même s'il ne le fait, tu auras essayer**.

Craig ne répond pas et détourne la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il réfléchit ou s'il me dédaigne. Le silence tombe. Dans la chambre, il fait très sombre, et il n'y a rien d'autre que le lit, même pas de table ni de chaise. Ça veut dire que Craig sortira vite. Pas parce qu'il n'a rien, mais parce que dans ce genre d'hôpital, on n'a pas la place de garder quelqu'un en observation trop longtemps.

Je déteste ce genre d'endroits. Ça me rappelle les hôpitaux où on m'emmenait en Caroline du Sud. Mon père n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à chercher une bonne clinique. Ces hôpitaux où l'on vous traite comme un imbécile et où l'on ne vous explique rien. S'il n'y a que des lieux comme ceux-là à South Park, je comprends que Tweek soit paranoïaque et que Craig soit apathique.

Un médecin entre et me demande de partir, puisque je ne suis pas de la famille.

_**Craig**, j'appelle avant de partir, **va le voir**.

On pourrait croire que ma réplique s'est perdue dans l'air, mais je sais qu'elle a fait son chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Je sors rejoindre mon père. Dans moins de deux heures, je serai parti pour toujours. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

.

Partie 2 – Tweek

Je ferme le dernier carton avec du gros scotch et le pousse avec les autres. La ligne brune n'a pas l'air très solide mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils seront ré-ouverts dans moins de vingt quatre heures. J'ai été accepté au lycée de New York. Demain, je serai dans ma nouvelle maison d'étudiant, à des kilomètres d'ici. Avant de partir, il faudra que je pense à remercier Heidi, et à lui dire au revoir. Rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible sans elle.

Mes parents sont allés chercher les meubles qui rempliront mon minuscule appartement. On les a choisis ensemble il y a quelques jours. Chaque étape de mon départ a été minutieusement préparé afin que je n'angoisse pas trop, mais bon, j'ai aussi fait pas mal de progrès à ce niveau là. Il y a moins de six mois j'aurais refusé de vivre seul, loin de mes parents et de ma ville natale. Je n'étais pas prêt. Aujourd'hui, je le suis. Certaines épreuves font plus grandir que d'autres. Mais bon, je suis encore loin d'être un adulte – j'ai le temps, ceci dit.

Ça y est, j'ai fini de mettre toutes mes affaires en boite, je peux enfin me reposer. Je m'écroule sur le canapé et au moment où je sens mes muscles se relâcher, on sonne à la porte. _Fuck_, il va falloir que je me lève de nouveau. Horrible hasard de la vie.

_**Qui c'est**? Je demande avant d'ouvrir les trois serrures.

_**C'est moi. Craig. Tucker**. Ajoute-t-il encore.

_**Merci, je sais qui c'est ''moi''**. Je raille en ouvrant la porte. Pris de cours, Craig reste bouche bée sur le palier. Il ne dit rien et je me contente de le fixer jusqu'à ce que je remarque quelque chose d'anormal.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras** ? Je questionne.

_**Oh ça... un accident. Une genre d'interaction douloureuse entre une porte et moi**.

Je hausse les sourcils, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris ce que Craig voulait dire, et fait un geste ample du bras pour le laisser entrer.

_**Ouah, c'est quoi tous ces cartons**? Demande-t-il à son tour. Tous mes bagages sont stockés dans le salon afin d'être certain de ne rien oublier.

_**Je déménage. A New York. Mais tu dois sûrement être au courant non**?

Ma voix se fait plus douce que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'assoie sur le canapé du salon et lui fait signe de faire de même. Il se pose prudemment, à bien cinquante centimètres de moi. Il ne se comporte plus comme s'il avait systématiquement le dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou si c'est moi, mais l'un de nous deux a changé. En tout cas, je ne ressens plus cette étrange colère lorsque je le regarde. Peut être que je l'ai enfin pardonné.

_**Je suis au courant, oui. Félicitation. Je suis passé voir Heidi tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que le directeur de ton école t'a trouvé si talentueux qu'il a fait une exception et t'as accepté au milieu de l'année**.

_**Oh tu sais c'était aussi pas mal de piston**. Je rougis.

_**Fais pas le modeste, tu le mérites! T'as fait des efforts pour changer et maintenant, grâce à ta thérapie tu as dépassé ta peur et tu vas à New York! ... Quoi, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu disparaissais tous les mardi soirs depuis des mois? **Ajoute-t-il lorsqu'il croise mon regard étonné. C'est vrai, j'ai fait des séances de psychothérapie à Denver depuis un an, mais je n'en avais parlé à personne. C'est d'ailleurs ma psychologue qui m'a conseillé de postuler pour cette école. Alors Craig était au courant?

**_Mais bon, je suis un peu triste que tu partes, quand même. **Ajoute-t-il après un moment. Je lui souris et me rapproche de lui. Il passe son bras autour de moi et je le laisse aller contre lui. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un demi-éternité qu'on n'a pas été aussi intime.

_**Tweek, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide toutes ces années. Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais tant besoin de moi, mais en fait** **c'****était des conneries. C'était moi qui avais besoin de toi. Avec toi je me sentais aimé et utile. Tu avais trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit seul, et aujourd'hui, regarde-toi, tu ne trembles plus et que tu ne sembles plus ni effrayé ni paranoïaque. Je crois qu'au fond c'était ce que je craignais le plus, que Thomas et toi vous changiez et que je reste en arrière parce que je n'aurais pas été capable de vous suivre. Mais c'est exactement ce qui est en train d'arriver et je n'en suis pas mort pour autant non? Tous les deux vous avez résolu vos problèmes, c'est à moi maintenant... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**_Rien, c'est juste que ça doit être la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi longtemps. **

**_Ouais... peut être que je commence moi aussi à changer. **

Craig sourit humblement et me serre contre-lui. Je lui rends son éteinte, moi non plus je n'ai plus envie de le quitter. On reste un moment comme ça et tout à coup, Craig m'embrasse. Ça ne me trouble pas, ça ne me réjouit pas non plus. Ça ne me surprend même pas. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est un sensation de plénitude délicieuse, comme si ce baiser était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

On se sépare. Craig semble embarrassé, une première chez lui. Je crois que toute cette histoire a eu raison de son apathie. J'aimerais bien avoir le temps d'apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Craig, celui dont le masque de glace a volé en éclat et dont les lèvres sont chaudes et un peu sèches. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça. Je voulais m'offrir un nouveau départ et tout laisser derrière moi, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Je n'ai peut être plus_ besoin _de lui, mais je ne veux pas le laisser derrière moi.

_**Je veux pas que tu partes**. Me confie-t-il finalement.

**_Alors viens avec moi. **Je réponds simplement

**_Quoi?**

**_Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais dès que tu as ton diplôme du lycée, tu sautes dans le premier avion et tu me rejoins là-bas. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore choisi ton Université, alors choisi ****New York. **

**_Tweek, c'est...**

**_Complètement dingue? Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici? **

**_... Rien. D'accord, je te rejoins à New York, dans six mois! **

.**  
><strong>

Le mot de la fin – Craig

Notre promesse établie, Tweek et moi sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Avant qu'il ne monte dans le camion (ses parents en avaient loué un et ils faisaient la route en voiture), je l'ai serré très fort contre moi et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a sourit, et m'a répondu que lui aussi, il m'aimait. Puis sa mère lui a signalé qu'il fallait partir, ses parents m'ont salué et le camion a disparu.

Je suis rentré chez moi. Je me sentais triste, mais j'avais le cœur léger. Ma mère m'a fait remarque que j'avais un sourire doux. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appelé Thomas pour le lui dire. Il était content pour nous. J'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac lorsque j'ai prononcé à nouveau ces trois mots, _je t'aime. _Ça ressemblait à un mélange d'excitation et de jubilation. Je ne parvenais pas encore à identifier toutes mes émotions. Fallait dire aussi, j'en étais submergé et j'avais perdu l'habitude de ressentir des choses aussi puissantes.

Mes parents et mes professeurs ont eu l'air surpris quand je leur ai annoncé que je postulais à un collège technique New-yorkais. Moi qui n'avais jamais semblé me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, voilà que je voulais me construire un avenir. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre six mois, et espérer que ce ne soit pas trop long.

Il y a quatre mois, quand Tweek et moi avions croisé Thomas dans les rayons du H&M, nous étions tous les trois affligés et perdus, mais aujourd'hui, nous avions réglé nos problèmes. Nos problèmes avec les autres et nos problèmes avec nous même.

Plus de Tourette, plus de paranoïa et plus d'apathie. Jamais plus.

.

_**End**_

* * *

><p>Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je vous avoue ne pas être très satisfaite des derniers chapitres de la fictions mais cette fin-là me convient. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre les différentes possibilités et pendant un instant j'ai eu envie de laisser Tweek s'en aller et de laisser Craig tout seul.<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et commenté cette histoire. Laissez-moi votre avis sur la fin.

Je ne pense pas faire d'autres fictions longues, ou alors seulement quelques chapitres, mais je continue les one shots et les traductions._**  
><strong>_


End file.
